The Doctor's Mother
by keminsolar
Summary: Lilith the human is pregnant. With a Time Lord baby! Who knew that one passionate night with a strange man would lead to this? But even before she uncovers this truth, she is under attack from all sides. Weeping Angels, Cybermen, Sontaruns, Silence, all trying to kill her. River Song protects her. But why are they trying to kill her baby? (I would love some constructive reviews)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Earth, America, California

Lilith Ebony Kate Walker was on her way to work as always, when she felt an odd gust of wind out of nowhere. The wind whipped around her, nearly throwing her right on her butt. She grabbed a street light to hold herself steady, hearing a strange whooshing sound. A wheezing groaning that had her looking around for the source. Finally the wind died down, and she adjusted her skirt. She was relieved to not have to rush home to change clothes before work.

Lilith decided it wasn't important and headed to the little mom and pop diners just a little ways further down the street. This was her only means of cash since the boyfriend had just driven off with half her bank accounts. She had gone from a girl of means to working a nine to five shift for ungrateful customers that loved slapping her butt when she had her hands full of dishes. This sort of work was why she invested in stocks in the first place. So she would never be stuck like this.

Lilith reached the diner with only minutes to spare before her shift started. "Hey, I'm here." The cook shouted from the kitchen, "It's about time! We've got a huge rush." So Lilith rushed along, putting on her apron and grabbing a plate full of food for one table. Thus began her day waitressing.

It seemed like a typical day. Until she saw a group of men walking in toward the end of her shift, so oddly dressed it was ridiculous. Those huge hoods were insane! One was saying, "Relax, They won't care. That's the beauty of humans, they just ignore the unusual." _True that, _thought Lilith. A couple people had eyed them at first but then without batting an eye returned to their plates.

The group sat down at Lilith's section as one said, "Lord Curator why are we even trying to fix a type 40 Tardis when it's just going on display in your museum?" Another man shrugged, clearly this curator guy. "I like to have the old models in running condition. And it makes for a happier museum. They are happier to have their systems operational when tours come through. They take pride in their appearances." The others eyed this man like he was odd. But then one said, "Well there is a clear fault in the Helmic Regulator. We were supposed to just go down the block from the museum and it ended up all the way on Earth. And I'm telling you that the Chameleon Circuit is about to break. After all… the Police Boxes are from a much earlier period of time. Strange that it popped up under that specific guise."

Lilith reached the table. "Hello everyone, can I get anything to drink while you look at the menus?" She was a little flustered when she spotted the man called Curator. He was a dashing man with a British accent. He turned and gave her a charming smile, deep brown eyes gazing up into her big sky blues.

"Yes I'd like a uh… root beer?" She wrote that down, looking to the others. But they all ordered the same thing in shy murmurs. Lilith then said, "Alright three root beers. And go ahead with the menus I will be right back." As she turned she could feel the Curator man looking at her. She didn't feel the usual disgust that came to mind when she was aware of that. She returned with the drinks, smiling to them as she set down the glasses. Once again his eyes were on her.

"So uh… Lilit?"

"Lilith. They messed up my nametag."

"Right Lilith, do you live nearby?"

Lilith was blushing a little, realizing she was being hit on. "I live about four blocks from here. So are you boys going to a convention? I'm not sure of the reference." The man smiled, "Uh yeah we just came from one actually. It's sort of… far away. We are passing through here." Lilith smiled to him, taking their orders. These men were odd, almost like they didn't know how to order. But the curator was very at ease about the whole thing. She looked to his clothes then heard him speaking again.

"You have lovely eyes Lilith."

Lilith was flustered by this man. He was a bit older, in his forties probably by the looks of him. But he had a sort of rugged good look to him she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Uh thanks... honestly you're not what I'd expect from a curator. I expect them to look all bookish and bespectacled…" The curator leaned toward her and said in a deep lumber of a voice, "You'll find there are many things about me that aren't like a normal curator."

Lilith had to leave the table to put in the order. She was gone a while getting other orders. But she listened intently as one man said to the curator, "Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" The curator smirked, "What I do in my time is none of your concern. Just eat your cow."

It also gave Lilith time to think. This Curator was a handsome man with those dark eyes and black hair. Never mind the weird clothes they kind of worked for him as a whole. She was almost appalled at what came to mind but… she hadn't had anything since her boyfriend left her. Perhaps just this once she could break her own rules…

Lilith returned to the table with their food. She then leaned forward, whispering in the Curator's ear. "I get off in half an hour…" The Curator watched her with interest. He then spoke in a low voice, "Would you like me to walk you home?" Lilith smiled to him, heading away.

The last half an hour of her shift went by with heated looks from this man. When her shift was over she went to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Lilith let down her blonde hair, using a brush from her purse to get it into a tame mane. She checked her make-up. Lilith was a relatively attractive girl she thought at least. With a body that was strong and slender but not speed freak thin. At 5'7 she could look a man in the eyes, but still enjoy a kiss with head turned up slightly. She looked down at her work clothes, sighing with frustration. Lilith always dressed for comfort with her purple shirt, shorts, and crocs. They were a size too big but soooooo comfortable. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Lilith walked out, tips in her purse as she spotted the curator up and waiting. He had finished his food and was ready to walk her home while the others ate.

The walk was a bit quiet. Neither of them seemed to talk much. Four blocks was easy, so she took her time. He seemed just as happy to take an easy walk. Finally as they approached her place she decided to speak, "Well here we are. Speaking of which… I don't even know your name." She turned, unlocking the door.

"Just Curator will do."

"I get it. So this is a, you'll never see me again after type huh?" She turned, gasping when she realized he was literally right behind her. They stood toe to toe, looking into each other's eyes as if trying to unlock a mystery there. Then he said, "Names have little meaning. It is how we view ourselves that's important. Lilith, what does your name say about you?"

Lilith couldn't breathe. He was so close she could feel his warm breath. "I… my name… my name doesn't mean…"

But he ended her rambling with a deep kiss. Their lips touched and she was on fire. How a man could fire her up with only a touch and a kiss was beyond her. But she didn't want him to stop. His hands roamed her body as he kissed, tongues wrestling for control inside their mouths. She reached behind her, turning the knob to let them into the house as his hand reached under her shirt. She started pulling off clothes, and he was doing the same, shedding that strange hood as well as the long flowing robes.

"I don't normally do this," she said in a breathy voice.

"Neither do I," He replied.

They fell onto the couch together of her apartment. Most of the furniture sold to pay her rent that first month she uncovered her ex's treachery. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that this man did not stop touching her.

In a whirlwind of mad passion she was thankful for the birth control she took every day. When it was all said and done they'd managed to make it to her bed. She lay next to him in the bed, sleeping. At least until she felt him leave the bed. Lilith listened, waiting to hear him enter the bathroom. But instead she heard the creak of her bedroom door. Lilith was always paranoid. What if he went and stole something else that her ex had not gotten? She sat up, moving to her door to grab a robe.

By the time Lilith made it out to the living room the Curator had left out the front door. Right… things to do. Still, he had left her feeling incredible. It was sad to see a man with such mad skills leave for good. She went to the window, watching him walk to a big blue box. She frowned, watching as he opened the door to the box and climbed inside. Seriously? He was going to god in there? It was no bigger than an outhouse.

Then the wind picked up. She moved to her door which he'd carelessly left open. As she reached out to grab the door, she watched in utter shock as something beyond her imagining happened right in front of her eyes.

The whooshing sound she had heard that morning filled the air. And Lilith watched as the strange box began to flicker like a ghost would in and out of existence until it finally with an odd electronic sound disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lilith crawled out of the bathroom on hands and knees, making her way to the edge of her bed. Alas the vast height of the bed was not promising. This was the third day she had ended up puking her guts out in her bathroom. Unfortunately she was due at work very soon. So Lilith crawled to her closet, forcing herself to stand as she panted into the glass on the closet sliding door. At least with nothing on her stomach anymore, she was feeling a bit better. Better out than in as they say…

She got dressed in her usual work attire including the comfy crocs. The walk in the cold morning air did her good. Lilith had an early shift for the last couple weeks at work. She was pretty sure it was because of that night three weeks ago when she left with a customer. The cook who happened to be a caring man, had shouted at her the next day for endangering herself by having a complete stranger in her home. He was this way with all his waitresses. He had a soft spot for the girls he hired and was always looking out for them. Lilith only worked there for about six months, but apparently she had hit the list of people he liked. Still, Lilith didn't mind the early shifts. The people who came in were usually quiet until their first cup of coffee then they were chatting Lilith up like a storm. And there were few rude customers that she had to suck up and be sweet and flirty to. The customers were pleasant or simply very quiet, and they welcomed a new waitress with her sweet ways.

Now if Lilith could stop vomiting then she would be a happy girl.

When she arrived at the diner she quickly pulled on the apron that sat waiting for her. "Hey Carl." She smiled to a customer that had been waiting outside for the doors to open. She unlocked the doors before setting to the task of making coffee. She heard the bell ring and spotted a beautiful woman with entirely too much brown hair walking in. Her boots clicked with the high heels, and her clothes made her look absolutely fabulous. Lilith walked over to the woman as she picked her booth. "Hello. I am Lilith I'll be your server this morning. Here is our menu, and if you would like coffee it's still brewing and will be done in a few minutes." The woman looked up to her, giving a charming smile. "Hello dear. I already know what I want if it helps. Coffee and a B and G half size please." Lilith quickly pulled out her ticket and starting writing it up. "Alright. I'll get this to the cook and bring you the coffee soon."

The woman nodded, "By the way how long has that statue been there?" Lilith looked up at the statue in the window of a lovely angel hiding its face in a crying posture. "That's new… huh… maybe someone left it there as a prank. Oh well. I'll get your cup of coffee." She moved away. First she poured Carl a cup. He thanked her in a mumble, usually not very sociable before the second cup of coffee. So she walked back over to the woman who sat applying her lipstick. Lilith could only guess why. This woman looked absolutely immaculate. She poured the cup for the woman, and then looked up again at the angel.

"Wait… wasn't the hands… no I must… its early I guess. I'm seeing things." The woman looked up, smiling at the angel that had its hands down as if looking straight at them. "No you're right dear girl. The hands have moved."

Lilith decided it wasn't important. Clearly the angel was not stone but probably animatronic. Oh well, the pranksters would remove it eventually. "It certainly is an interesting piece." The woman smiled, "Indeed you are Lilith." Lilith blushed, not sure if this woman had just come on to her. So Lilith turned and returned to the register. She came back with the woman's biscuits and gravy half plate. She saw the angel had moved across the street. "So they moved it huh?"

"Yes it moved. But it seems very intent on this diner. It's what brought me here. This food smells simply scrumptious, my compliments to the chef."

Lilith smiled to the woman before returning to pour more customers their coffee. She got busy after that, only coming around to refill the woman's coffee a couple times. The angel remained in one place, almost as if watching the diner. And the woman seemed to be admiring the angel.

No, that wasn't the right word. She was watching the angel like a cat watching a mouse. Like any moment she might pounce. It was an eerie thing to see. Lilith remained busy the entire time she was at work. Her shift ending at one o' clock as the relief arrived. And the entire time that woman remained sitting in that seat watching the angel.

Lilith headed out of the diner to get home and put in laundry. Her work clothes smelled like food. And the coffee stain she had gotten that morning would need a proper scrubbing. She passed the window where that woman was seated. The woman smiled to her, waving a moment before Lilith walked around a corner out of sight. She turned back to her path, going down a side alley shortcut to the next street.

At first she didn't really notice. Just out of the corner of her eye she saw the angel statue. She turned, looking to it as she walked.

But then a shadow of wings made her look up. There was another statue on the roof of that building. It looked right at her. That was very creepy.

Lilith picked up her pace, not sure why the statues made her so nervous. She saw the end of the alley in sight and picked up her pace, thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't wearing heels like that strange woman.

Lilith came around a corner, screaming as she felt a hand grab hers. She turned to see that same woman from the diner. "Don't move!"

Lilith turned and jumped, seeing an angel standing right in front of her, a hideous snarling visage on its face. Lilith backed up closer to the woman, away from the hands that seemingly reached for her. "What's going on? They're just statues!"

"Oh no they aren't Lilith. These are Weeping Angels. And they took an interest in you. I was watching them, waiting for them to act so I could figure out why they were so interested in the diner. They are after you. Don't blink, don't look away. If you look away then it will kill you. Quantum locked life form. It only exists when you aren't looking."

Lilith turned toward this woman, "What does that mean?" She turned back, and screamed. The angel had moved to close the distance between them. The woman shouted, "Don't look away! Don't blink!" Lilith heard something beeping but obeyed the woman. Then she heard something like a frizzing sound. Well frizzing wasn't a word but that was what she would use to describe the sound. Suddenly it was like they were being thrown and she screamed as she fell toward where the angel was.

The angel was not there anymore.

Lilith fell on her knees and felt the urge to vomit again. She turned to see the woman standing looking just fine. But the woman quickly took her arm, "Don't worry Lilith. Vortex Manipulator can be a bit nasty when you aren't used to it. Don't worry we haven't travelled far, just to London." Lilith coughed, shaking off the urge to ask questions. This woman talked words that made Lilith question her sanity. She waited for the unfortunate feeling to pass before looking up. She gasped when she saw the London Eye. They were in London! Proper real hand to god London! "We… we traveled! How?" She sat up looking to this woman. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "Professor River Song, Archeologist. And I'm wondering exactly what it is that has the Weeping Angels so interested in you." Lilith stood, shaking her head. "Nothing, I'm nobody. Just… nobody." River Song smiled to her, "I have a friend who once said, and in all his years traveling to so many places he has never once met someone insignificant. Right… so shall we get a hotel then?"

Lilith nodded in a dumbfounded manner, following behind River Song toward their destination. Finally she asked, "Miss Song…"

"Actually it's Mrs. And just call me River darling."

"Right… River, those Weeping Angels, are they alien?"

River turned, smiling to her. "Catching on then? I'm glad. You seemed smart talking to Carl this morning about politics."

Lilith was confused by that statement, "All I said was that I can't follow politics enough to form an opinion."

"Smart as a whip you are. Nobody can follow politics and your smart enough to not bother having an opinion," River looked back, earning a grin from Lilith for that joke.

The two women reached a hotel. River was apparently a regular because the staff knew her by name. She asked for one room two beds. They didn't talk much until they reached the room. Then Lilith decided to bring up a burning question that she had ever since asking about the angels. As they stepped inside and River shut the door, Lilith just couldn't stop. "River, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead sweetie."

Lilith was a little flustered, not sure how to word this. "Um… about three weeks ago I uh… I met a weird man. And when the meeting was over he stepped into a blue box and it vanished…"

That got River's attention. The woman looked to her and smiled, "Hello sweetie. That might have been my husband. What did he look like?"

Lilith was about to faint. This woman looked so dangerous and Lilith was about to reveal that she had gone to bed with her husband. "He uh… had black hair and brown eyes. He was probably… six foot or so, charming smile. But he wore these weird clothes, long flowing robes and these huge collars. Seriously ridiculous collars."

By the end of her Description River was frowning, looking very concerned. "No, not my husband then. Did he have a name?"

Lilith had to think on that one a moment. "No he didn't give me a name. He just called himself The Curator. We only met briefly…"

There was a look on River's face that scared Lilith a bit. It was like River knew some truth that was devastating. "Lilith… were you intimate with this man?"

Lilith was about to deny it. She felt a bit offended the woman even bothered to ask. But that serious look on River's face had her wondering herself. "Yes, I was intimate."

River nodded, a knowing glitter coming to her eyes. "Well Lilith, yes he was an alien. You got into it with an alien. A Time lord to be exact. Not just any Time lord either. He is the curator of a museum full of time traveling machines called a Tardis. And there is more. My dear girl, you are pregnant with my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Deep down Lilith had known that River was telling the truth. But for the first week or so, she had refused to admit to it. How could she be pregnant? She had birth control, he was another species, and there were no such things as aliens!

But eventually denying simply wasn't an option. Especially right now as she lay on a hospital bench, belly pulled up as a lovely woman applied jelly to a quickly growing tummy. River refused to tell her anything about her baby other than the fact that she was a time traveler who apparently knew him in the future. So River Song had brought her to a young doctor named Martha Jones. Who also apparently knew about lords of time whom never interfered in the ways of any planet. All with the exception for a single man with a wandering libido. Martha looked to River, "How do you know this is his mum? He doesn't talk much about it." River shrugged, "He talks to me. I know his language. Plus I have wandered into his library. He has an entire genealogy of his family for the last ten thousand years. It's quite extensive didn't think much of her name because lots of people have that name. Of course he always said there is no such thing as coincidence." Lilith looked between the two. They knew so much that she did not. "The jelly is cold." She had learned by now not to even bother asking River about her unborn child. River imparted little information about him. Apparently every tidbit she knew could change the future. They had to be careful about that.

Martha smiled to her, "Sorry. That's the worst of it though. Let's take a look at your baby then."

She moved the machine around and soon an image came onto the screen. "Well his hearts sound healthy. He taught me how to check his vitals. You know, in case of an emergency. Let's see him. See that? That's his head, nice and round. It is a good shape for any baby. Right River?" River looked at the screen, nodding. "Yes, Time lords have a similar development to humans. But the gender forms earlier than most. See that? It's a boy."

Lilith had felt nothing but dread and anger since the day she admitted to herself that she was in fact pregnant with an alien baby. But she watched as the form of her baby appeared on the monitor, and for the first time she felt hope. She watched that baby, smiling at it. "He… he is really healthy?" She turned, looking to Martha who nodded. "This isn't my field but I can certainly say he looks very healthy. Time Lords grow fast yeah?" River nodded, "She has another month left. We have to get going. I just wanted to check up on him. We've been running constantly. My Vortex Manipulator is low on power so I'm only planning to use it in emergencies."

Martha stood, "Alright well good luck. From what you have told me, you definitely need it."

Lilith cleaned her swollen belly before pulling down the shirt. She climbed off the bed and shook Martha's hand, "Thank you Martha." Lilith and River walked out of the hospital together. Lilith more waddled than anything. She really was getting very big. River had spoken right. Their enemies didn't stop coming. The weeping angels had found them again in London. Then the Sontaruns had attacked them in Prague. They had been running from the Judoon for a few days now, ending up in China where River had called Martha. They'd never met before but apparently Martha was a friend of Lilith's son. Her son… for once she was actually excited about this baby.

"River what are we going to do? We can't keep running forever. Can't we call a Time Lord? Can't we make contact with them somehow?" River looked to her, "as I said before, that's not possible. They do not interfere with other planets, and wouldn't take our calls."

Lilith then countered, "But he must be born on his father's planet right? I mean it's clear you are surprised I'm stuck here. So clearly he was meant to be born on Galifrey."

River looked to her, "Spoilers darling. But I don't have the means to contact these people. You're out of luck sweetie. You've just got me. It's such a shame… I had a date in Utah with him. That is why I showed up in the first place. Now here I am saving his life and he won't even thank me for it."

Lilith gave up trying to argue such a stupid point. She just wanted to be safe. She wanted to have her baby in a safe place. She walked down the street toward the car River had procured. Stolen was the more optimal word to describe the vehicle. She smiled to Lilith, before she heard a sound. River had a panicked look as she realized what that wheezing groaning could be. Lilith looked to her and smiled, "Speak of the devil." River then said, "No! We have to go now! This isn't the right sound. This is…" Lilith dodged River's attempt to grab her as the Tardis appeared. The Curator surely?

But as the door opened, out stepped a man with a rather charming bowtie. He bumped into Lilith but caught her before she fell, "I'm sorry I… mother?" Lilith gasped, staring up at this man at his question.

Then the earth began to shake, the sky splitting open. The Doctor said in alarm, "No! The paradox is tearing open the time lock! The war will descend!" He turned and looked at River, "River why didn't you get her away?" River snapped back, "Well how was I supposed to know you'd show up here you idiot?" River rushed over, pulling Lilith to her feet. Lilith stood, "You're my son? What happened?" The Doctor had to shout over the roaring sounds, "I haven't met you yet! You're pregnant with me right now which means the paradox is enormous! The universe can't take it so the time war is about to descend! I'm sorry but apparently I'm about to never be born!"

And a moment later he vanished.

"No Doctor," shouted River!

"What have I done," asked Lilith?

A young girl with dark hair stood there trying to hold onto the Tardis. "Can we fix it River? Can we fix this before it's too late?"

Lilith turned to River who gave them both sad looks. "Its two different timelines from the Doctor smashed together. He had this happen once before but I don't know how he fixed it!" Clara then shouted, "I do! But I don't know how to do it myself. I have seen his entire life including that time. I remembered what he did because it was a funny moment when he met himself. Into the Tardis quickly!" River ushered both girls into the Tardis, shutting the doors on the storm raging outside.

River rushed to the main console, leaving Lilith standing staring in utter shock. The inside was enormous! She couldn't possibly describe it in one word, or even a thousand. So she stood dumbstruck staring at the enormity of this ship, until the Tardis shook violently. That brought Lilith back to earth as she watched River running around like a mad woman. "When this is fixed, you and the Doctor need to leave right away. We can't risk the paradox any longer than a few minutes."

Lilith then said, "I'm so sorry! Will he be alright?"

River pressed a button. There was a small ding and then everything seemed to calm down.

"I'm fine."

Lilith turned, smiling when she saw her son standing in the doorway. He smiled back at her. Lilith backed up a few steps so he could move past. Now she understood that she couldn't touch him. The Doctor walked in, leather boots creaking a little as he smiled to Lilith. "Hello mother." Lilith felt tears flow and didn't bother to hide them. "Hello son. Uh… so your name is the Doctor? Is that what I name you?"

The black haired girl said, "Actually it's more of a promise. A title." The Doctor nodded, "More or less. Time Lords who don't use their names have made something of a… promise. You'll understand later on I promise." Lilith looked worried, "What if I give you a bad name?"

River spoke up this time, "You give him a great name Lilith. Don't worry so much." She moved to the Doctor, kissing his cheek. The Doctor turned to her, "So where are you right now?" River looked to the black haired girl. "Utah… or I would have been if I hadn't got sidetracked." The Doctor smiled, "Utah. Hah. What a busy day that turned out to be. Just remember River, you are forgiven."

The two kissed as Lilith watched. Their love was so different. She couldn't say it was the sappy romantic type of love. It was as unique as her baby was.

A cloister bell tolled. The Doctor then said, "You have to go. The Tardis is about to leave this part of my time stream. I won't remember this." River nodded, "Yes I know."

Lilith then said, "Uh… Doctor?" The Doctor turned to her, smiling. "Yes mother?" There was such sadness in his eyes. But that one Lilith had figured out on her own. Time lords lived hundreds of years, thousands if they played life safely. So he probably experienced her death far sooner than any Time Lord should. "Son I was wondering… am I good mother?"

The Doctor walked over to her, smiling as he leaned close to her ear. "You are the best mum that any son could ever ask for. My only regret is that I could not have you for a Time Lord's length of time."

Lilith smiled, wishing she could hug him. So she put her hands to her belly instead. "I won't forget this will I?" The ship was taking off on its own. His image was fading as he smiled, "I certainly hope you didn't. One of us needs to remember this moment."

River and Lilith were left standing on the sidewalk as the Tardis disappeared.

They headed for the car again when Lilith heard the noise start up again. She turned spotting a light flashing just around the corner of a building. Then she heard talking, loud talking. "Did he stumble here again by accident?" River shook her head, "Not this time. That wasn't the same sound. This Tardis didn't have the brakes on."

Lilith was about to head in that direction when around the corner walked the Curator. He called out, "Just take a quick trip without me. Try to get that Helmic Regulator working!" He then turned and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a familiar sight.

"Lilith?"

Lilith eyed him, "Curator."

The Curator walked toward her, smiling a little. "So I see you've got on with your life. Who is the father?"

Lilith smiled to him, waiting for him to get close. When he stopped and eyed the swollen belly, his face went from amused to shock. She could only assume he sensed the life growing inside.

Lilith gave him a venomous smile before clenching her hand into a fist and breaking his nose with one punch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Curator fell on his butt, holding his bleeding nose. He glared at her, "What was that for?" He pulled a tissue from a pocket and held it to his nose. River smiled, "You naughty boy, try and take a guess. Better?" The questioned was aimed at Lilith who was smiling to River. "That felt good." She looked to the Curator who was staring at her in stunned silence with the bloody cloth to his nose. Lilith was the one to be stunned a moment later as he put his hand to his nose and it glowed with a golden energy. She watched as he removed his hand to reveal a perfectly healthy unbroken nose. Lilith let out a frustrated growl at him. That took the wind from her sails to see that man healing himself with that golden light.

The Curator stood, walking over. He looked to her, reaching out toward her tummy. She held still letting him touch it. He was in slight awe. "I honestly had no idea. My current regeneration is supposed to have a defect where I can't have children. Honestly I'm so sorry. I didn't realize Lilith. I would have brought protection." Lilith took the apology, "Well I was using birth control. I thought that would work. But apparently only with human men." The Curator looked to the other woman. "You are?" River walked over, shaking his hand. "Professor River Song. I'm married to your son. I stumbled on her by accident when weeping angels attacked her. We've been stuck together with glue ever since. Speaking of which we really should go inside as it's about to rain."

The three of them walked to a café not far from the hospital. River bought them all drinks, coffee for her and the Curator, and milk for Lilith with caramel in it. Lilith watched the Curator now as they all sat together. He looked immensely uncomfortable. Finally she asked, "So what is your name? And what is going to happen to me now."

The Curator shrugged, "Few people who didn't grow up with me know my name. My title is all you really need Lilith. It's given to Time lords of a higher station when they graduate from the Academy. We pick a name that is becoming for us. I'm the curator, one who seeks knowledge and seeks to preserve history. I run a museum for Tardis models."

Lilith thought about what he said. The Doctor… why did her son choose that name? She could only figure she would learn in time. "So what is a Tardis? River hasn't told me much."

River clarified, "I'm from her son's future. Any information given by me could cause paradoxes and even possibly change my husband's future. And sorry but I happen to like the way he is."

The Curator nodded, "Quite right too. The Tardis is Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time traveling machine with an entire dimension inside the walls. And I think now that I've found you… I'm going to take you to my home world Galifrey. He should be born there. And being born in a hospital there means less chance of there being complications from the birth."

Lilith figured that made sense. But her heart jumped a few beats as she thought about the chances of that. She was going to go to another planet! Not just hopping around the world with River.

River…

Lilith turned to her, "are you coming with us?"

River shook her head, "I have a date in Utah. And this is where we will part ways. You will be safe there from his enemies."

The Curator frowned, "Enemies? Why does my son have enemies?"

River smiled to him, "Spoilers."

Lilith was the one to clarify this time, "I'm being chased by all sorts of things. We recently escaped Sontaruns. Weird potato men."

The Curator laughed at that expression, giving Lilith a happy grin. She smiled back at him, once again flustered by his good looks. Were all Time lords this good looking?

"So when are we leaving?"

The Curator looked to the clock, "In about twenty minutes. I told them to pick me up in the Tardis we are restoring in half an hour."

Lilith nodded, "The last time you were fixing one too right?"

The Curator nodded, "It's the same one. For me it's only been about four hours since I left you. Sorry I didn't stay overnight, but I didn't want to keep them waiting." Lilith was burning now. Her face was as red as she gave him a sharp glare. "Alright so what else can I expect from this pregnancy? River says I have about a month left before I pop."

The Curator nodded to that, "That's about right. If your this far along then are you feeling him yet? He will develop a telepathic link with you before birth, so that he can learn all he can from you. He will understand any language you know, as well as know how to read, and even know names." Lilith had definitely felt something the last few days. There was some sort of music sometimes, or in the dark she would feel like someone had wrapped her in a big blanket of love, like she was being hugged. She had even heard someone calling her momma. It was not an unpleasant experience. "Yeah I've felt him. I thought I was going crazy."

The Curator smiled a little and said, "Other than that it should be a fairly normal pregnancy by human standards. Humans are a lovely race, so adaptive. Even though your pregnancy is only three short months, you look perfectly healthy."

Lilith laughed at that, "I've also been eating about eight meals a day and still losing weight. That baby needs some serious calories."

This had River chuckling. Lilith had indeed been eating like a monster. Lilith had no idea where River got the money to pay for all of her food. The Curator laughed as well, "Yes well expecting mothers do eat enough for five people. The babies grow fast and need as much food as they can get. I think you've probably got regenerative energy from the baby speeding up your metabolism. Which means more than likely you'll live longer than a typical human. Not by much though, just around eighty years or so longer in good health."

Lilith loved this as soon as she heard it. More time to watch her new son grow up. She wanted to see as much as possible of his life. Sometimes Lilith would watch River as she would check the health of the baby. The faraway look that River got in her eyes, like she was reliving some fantastic old adventure with the Doctor, truly made Lilith want to know just how fantastic her son was going to be.

Finally they all got up and headed for where the Tardis was supposed to land. They waited around for another half an hour.

Then an hour passed.

Another two hours went by.

The Curator came to realize that the Helmic Regulator was not going to bring the Tardis back any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A month later and the Curator was beginning to think that they might never get back to his home. He had gone from enjoying the human things to complaining constantly about the various problems with humanity. Lilith was constantly cranky. At the moment she was sitting on a bed resting her swollen feet in some ice, eating a massive candy bar. When River came in with burgers and fries, Lilith groaned. "I really miss fries. My son hates them. He rants at me every time I try to eat them and I always end up sitting in the bathroom paying for it." River smiled, "Yeah sorry mummy dearest but your son never likes chips."

She handed over four burgers to the expectant mother. She was due any day now. So despite recently having to dodge plastic models called nestene, they were staying near a hospital. At the very least the Curator could be there and would make sure that the delivery went as smooth as possible. He wouldn't tell Lilith anything but she could tell he was worried about her giving birth in a human hospital instead of a Time Lord one.

Lilith began eating with as little grace as possible. She had long since given up on it. Yesterday alone she had eaten two full servings of biscuits and gravy, twelve eggs, fourteen sausages, and four cups of milk for breakfast. Then she had eaten an entire tall jar of pickles before lunch. For lunch she had three burgers, an entire subway foot long sandwich, and a milkshake. For dinner she had two steaks, a massive baked potato, broccoli, corn, gravy over the entire thing, and an entire party bucket of ice-cream. Then before she went to bed she had an entire gallon of milk.

Her son commanded and she obeyed when it came to what he wanted to eat. How could he even differentiate when he didn't have taste buds?

So Lilith sat eating her four burgers while River pulled out the bucket of deep fried chicken that Lilith was going to consume by herself. "Curator, she is eating quite a bit more recently."

The Curator was eating his own burger. "She is almost ready. Any day now she is going to go into labor. The baby is making a fast growth. The sugar will help his brain as it finishes growing, and his body is making the final developments before he will be ready to be born. He knows what his body needs so I imagine he demanded deep fried foods today?" Lilith nodded without speaking since her mouth full of food. She had gained almost an inch to her belly line overnight.

When dinner was done River cleaned everything up. Lilith sat with the bucket of chicken making her way slowly through it, watching the TV. The news was reporting on what had appeared to be a bomb that went off in the city. In truth that had been their latest run-in with the sontaruns. River took the food out. The smell of the food after Lilith had eaten it made the girl nauseous. River found a hotel worker nearby, tipping him and asking him to throw away the food for her. He was gracious as always since the staff had come to understand by now the situation with the expectant mother.

Lilith looked up as River came rushing in, panting like she had been running and fear in her eyes. The Curator looked up, "River what is wrong?" River looked to him, the fear gone. "Nothing, why do you ask?" The Curator frowned at her, "You came running in here like something scared you." River shrugged, "No nothing scared me. I just didn't want to leave you two alone. The way you two look at each other makes me wonder how long before my husband gets a sibling."

The Curator and Lilith looked to each other. They looked away quickly, both blushing like mad. They were indeed looking at each other funny. But Lilith was determined not to have another baby for a while after this one. She rubbed her tummy, smiling fondly at it. "Seriously though son, you need to come out now. I'm ready to not have swollen feet anymore. With all the running we do I need my health." She felt warm soft emotions rolling in the back of her mind. She had no idea if he understood her, but he liked it when she talked to him. She looked up at the tv and kept eating her chicken. She was so sick and tired of eating. Really, it was driving her crazy to constantly having to chew and chew and chew.

The Curator got up, walking out with River. It made him suspicious the way she was acting.

They both were gone for a few minutes when Lilith felt the greatest agony in her entire life. She cried out, holding her stomach.

In the back of her mind her son was getting excited. And she knew it was time. "River? Curator?" Her eyes watered as the contraction was over. She struggled out of bed, wincing at how much it hurt her still swollen feet. She moved toward the door. Where were they? Just as she reached the door it opened, "Guys I'm…" In walked three aliens. They had humungous heads and hands that seemed to be one long large digit with two smaller ones. They clicked and gave breathy raspy sounds. "Lilith. The woman who births the Doctor, shall never see the Doctor. Silence must fall."

She backed up, stumbling toward the bed. Another contraction hit her and she groaned, turning away to run for the bathroom.

Lilith walked to the bathroom, groaning as she held her stomach. The contractions hurt so badly. Where was River and The Curator? "River! The baby is coming! Oh god!" She sat down on the toilet, groaning in pain. She turned toward the door hearing footsteps, and yelled as she saw the strange men. "How did I forget you? How?"

Lilith screamed in terror.

River and the Curator walked back to the bedroom. Lilith wasn't in the bed. He walked to the open bathroom door, almost slipping in water. "What the…" River looked to her arm. "Curator! I know what attacked us!" On her arm was several tally marks. The Curator stumbled out, "Lilith is gone! And she has gone into labor!" River's eyes widened again. "How long do we have?" The Curator shook his head, "A couple hours at the most. The baby will come fast. Can you find her?" River brought up her arm. On it was the vortex manipulator. "I can track her with this. But when we find her we will be going up against the Silence. It's a genetically manipulated race that you forget as soon as you look at it." She typed onto the manipulator. "You're looking for a being with three hearts, one large and two smaller ones for a newborn." The machine beeped and trilled at her as it worked. Then it beeped again, "That's where? Thank you." She brought down her arm, looking to the Curator. They must have a teleport. The place they took her to is well beyond a few hours." The Curator swept toward her, "Let's go then!"

River then said, "If I use this then that's it. It will be all out of power. We won't be able to teleport her out of there." The Curator nodded, "Whenever the Tardis shows up again then we will charge it up for you. Now let's go!"

River and the Curator appeared on a street. It was such an ordinary place, humans walking back and forth. People hardly took notice of two people who appeared out of nowhere.

The Curator looked around, "So where are they?" River looked to the device, "I don't know… it's not sure where she is. It says one of the buildings but it must be shielded. We will just need to start banging on doors."

Lilith woke, feeling a little groggy. She looked to the horrible creatures that had taken her from her hotel room right after her water broke. They'd put her in a gown. Her arms were tied down, legs up in stirrups as she realized that her privates were now up in the air fully visible. She tried to tug her feet out but they were tied into the stirrups. "What's going on? What are you doing?" A beautiful woman stood nearby. She turned to Lilith, an eye patch over one eye. "Just getting ready for your baby of course." She pulled on gloves. Lilith groaned, crying out as she felt another contraction. Her fear didn't bother the baby. By this point she had taught him that just because they were afraid didn't mean they were about to die. The Curator taught her how, because if the baby regenerated in his angst then it could kill her or cause horrible mutations. "Where are River and the Curator? I have to find them! Let me go! I need a hospital!" The woman walked over, "I'm perfectly well trained in delivering children. You just need to sit back and relax." Lilith wiggled in her restraints, "Why do you want my baby? What will you do to him?"

The woman simply smiled, "After he is born we will purify him in a funeral pyre."

River was missing something. Normally she caught on quikly but right now she was scanning every house while Curator was looking in windows, knocking on doors, just doing anything he could to find Lilith. Both hearts were pumping furiously with his desperation. It'd been hours since they lost her. But the baby wasn't born yet, he would have felt that. How could they be so stupid and leave her alone like that? River finally said, "There is something wrong here. Can't you see it?" The Curator walked over, looking around. "Yeah… it feels like I don't want to see it. Like… a perception filter." Then his eyes glued onto one house. "The top floor!" He rushed toward the house. River pulled out a gun, shooting out the knob. They rushed up the steps, River ready as she kicked open the second door. The woman turned, the Silence attacking. But River began shooting.

Lilith shouted in relief, "River! Curator! Thank god!" The woman with the eye patch shouted, "Kill them!"

River then shouted, "Get away from my husband!"

She shot down Silence after Silence, wounding mostly and killing a couple. The Curator rushed over, pushing the woman out of the way. "How often are the contractions?"

Lilith groaned, "Every few minutes. Look out!" The Curator was hit in the back of the head by the woman with the eye patch. She then put her gun to Lilith's belly. "Put your gun down!" River turned, dropping her weapon. "You can't do this. Imagine all the people he saved. Imagine all the planets, solar systems alive because of him! You'll end the universe!" The woman cocked the weapon as two silence grabbed River. "Silence must fall when the question is asked. This has to be done."

Lilith was going to beg for her life, when she heard a sound. This sound brought hope to three people in the room. And fear to the others. In the moment of shock as the Tardis began to materialize, River leapt for her weapon. She fired killing the remaining silence in the room as well as shooting the eye patch woman. She walked over, putting her foot on the woman's stomach as she lay with a wounded shoulder. River aimed the gun as the woman said, "No… you won't kill me. You'll spare me because he would."

River smiled to the woman, "He isn't here yet is he?"

Lilith winced as River Song shot once. The bullet killed the woman in an instant. But she didn't have time to be horrified at how cold blooded River could be, because another contraction was coming. The Curator rushed to the door pounding on it. One of the crew poked his head out, "Sorry we are so late sir. We just can't get it working." The Curator shook his head, "Never mind that. We've got a baby incoming. Get the medical kit! And someone needs to charge up this woman's vortex manipulator!"

The Curator rushed over to Lilith. "Can you walk? I can't carry you. The Tardis will be a cleaner environment." Lilith nodded, "I think so. But we've got to hurry before another contraction."

He untied her straps, and helped her out off the table. River's vortex manipulator was charged by one of the crew. Three other Time lords rushed out a roll along bed into the main console room. River stroked the wall of the Tardis, "You will always come for him won't you?" The Curator led Lilith inside and she was laid down on the bed. The Curator rushed out to River, "Are you coming?" River smiled to him. "You know I can't. His future wife whom he hasn't met, yet is seeing his birth? The universe couldn't take it." She walked to the door, smiling to Lilith. "Goodbye Sweetie. Give him my love." She blew a kiss to Lilith before entering coordinates into the vortex manipulator. With a flash she was gone. Lilith smiled, "Goodbye River."

Then the next contraction hit. She screamed bloody murder now, as they were coming only seconds apart. The Curator got onto his knees as the Tardis doors shut. "Lilith the baby is almost ready. When the next contraction comes you need to push hard!" Lilith nodded, crying as she held the hand of a pale Time lord whom looked like he might very well pass out. Lilith used her breathing exercises, and then when the next contraction came she began to push hard. She groaned, face turning red.

The Curator said, "Just one more time Lilith. He's almost there. Now puuuuush!"

Lilith felt the next contraction and pushed as hard as she could, groaning.

The presence in her head was gone.

And then she heard crying.

A Time lord rushed over with warm towels and they began cleaning the baby up as The Curator said, "Oh Lilith, he's beautiful. He has your eyes and my nose." Lilith looked where they were but she couldn't see the baby from that angle. "Really? Can I hold him Curator?" The Curator nodded, "Almost done love." He helped them finish cleaning the baby up. A man came out from a back room holding a little rocking cradle made of old wood. "Found this in the back. God only knows how it got there. The previous owners of this Tardis never had children." There was a wire item hanging from the top with little stars on it.

The Curator carried over the baby as a couple Time lords helped Lilith sit up in the bed. She took the baby carefully in her arms, smiling at him. "So you were the one making mommy eat all that food?" The baby smiled at her, almost as if saying, 'Yes that was me.' Lilith looked up at the Curator, "Babies can't smile so soon." The Curator grinned, "Human babies can't."

She held the baby, crying at just how beautiful he was. She couldn't believe this little guy came out of all that weight. He was so small and a bit wrinkled looking. "Oh son, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

The Curator chuckled a little. Even though Lilith was sticky with sweat, she looked beautiful holding his son. "So Lilith."

Lilith looked up at him as he looked at his newborn son.

"What are you going to name him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This one would not stop. I planned for certain things to happen but I had already made this chapter so large that I decided to split it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Lilith stared around at the small apartment she had called her own for a while now. It had been incredibly hard for The Curator to find a place that the Tardis could fit in. It had been four days since the birth of her son. The Curator had explained things to her. Things she did not like.

And boy had she laid into him!

_"__So you're saying that I am about to lose everything I know to run off to some other planet where, not only me, but my son will be ridiculed all our lives. And you expect that I am simply going to go along with this? If I could get out of this bed I will slap you! Matter of fact, come here so I can slap you!" _

_The Curator held up his arms in self-defense. The last two days Lilith had been bedridden thanks to several difficulties shortly after the birth. The primary one being that her womb had become Time Lord while the rest of her was still human, thus having the body rejecting it. They'd had to give her a hysterectomy to remove all of the Time Lord tissue inside of her before she died. She had been upset, and then had snapped out an insult about not wanting to get knocked up by another alien any time soon. At that point the Curator neglected to mention that they could give her a new uterus at some point. _

_Never before had he met a girl with such wrath, or a human for that matter. She wasn't even a fraction of his age and yet he felt as if he might very well be in for the fight of his life. _

_"__I'm sorry Lilith. But the fact is that our son has to be raised on Galifrey. The Lord President would allow nothing less. There is no way I could leave him with you on Earth. It's his heritage…"_

_"__Earth is his heritage too! He was born from me! He is half human!" _

_"__No he isn't Lilith. He may have gained traits from you, mannerisms, even looks, but he is a Time Lord infant. There is nothing human in him."_

_"__Bull! That is my son and Earth is his home world. He was born here."_

_"__He was born in the Tardis…"_

_"__Shut up! The answer is no! I would be happy to bring him there for summer vacations, for holidays, even stay for a year, but you aren't going to make me just get up and walk out of my life! He will have education from both worlds or you can get drop me off and say goodbye for good Mr. doesn't-have-a-name but still thinks he can run my life!" _

_The baby began to cry. She sighed, rocking him gently. She slipped him under her large shirt to feed him. His noises quieted. The Curator took this chance to try and reason with her, "Lilith, this is the way things are. I won't have a choice in the matter. No one will allow him to grow up on earth. There is no one there who could educate him properly, and what if he gets hurt? One bottle of blood taken at a hospital could change the future of your entire race. Time Lords have a strict code of never interfering. And if I have any hope of you raising our son then I'll need the ability to promise them that Galifrey will be your home. This is the way it must be. I'm sorry." _

_Lilith sneered, "Well I may have something to say to that!" _

_"__I bet you will." _

So here Lilith was. Her bags were packed, the food in the fridge donated to her neighbor, and letters written to her parents explaining that she would never see them again. She sniffed, trying not to cry in front of the baby. Apparently a Time Lord understood a lot right from birth. Odds were that he had already understood English. But the Curator was speaking another soft language that sometimes did weird things to Lilith when she listened to hard.

As she was listening right now.

As he spoke to the baby she watched as the wall behind him began to warp and change. The wall parted to show a strange world floating around a sun. It was many worlds, and after a moment she realized it was a planetary belt that was in perfect alignment with the sun.

She could hear soft beautiful singing. A child was singing some ancient song to the sun, in some ritual she did not understand.

Then it all stopped because the Curator was watching her. Lilith shook her head as if to come out of a daze. "What was that?" The Curator smiled a little, "Galifreyan. That is the language of time. Humans who hear the words can sometimes see through time. I was describing the rings of Akahten. They have a ritual every millennium where they sing to the sleeping god. I've always had wanderlust. The need arises and I have to venture to a world, absorb their customs, and listen to the planet. I can only hope our son will travel with me some day."

Lilith smiled a little at the way he talked so wistfully about the future. But then the pleasure turned sour in her mouth as she remembered the cold hard truth. She was not looking for the same future. She would be trapped on some distant planet with people who would not look kindly on a human being in their midst. She turned away from the Curator to pack the last of her clothes.

"Do you really need this Lilith? After all, I can provide you with clothing when we get there. My estates are quite expansive."

Lilith turned around and sneered at him, "All those silly clothes with the big collars and the funny caps? No thank you. And don't think I won't be finding a tailor on that planet that can make proper children's clothes for our baby. I won't be having him tripping over his robes." She walked over and took her son from him before swinging her arm and throwing her bag at him. He caught the bag, falling backwards into one of her tables. She didn't mind the shattered furniture since she would never be seeing this place again. Lilith didn't know why she was so abusive of this man. She had done nothing but be snide and nasty toward him, which was probably a bad idea in front of a developing mind that already had a higher I.Q. than Einstein. She sneered at him as he climbed to his feet. The Curator had been a champ, never once getting angry at her or yelling back. He exuded a sense of calm that Lilith could not understand in her anger.

No, scratch that, she knew exactly why she was acting this way. He'd knocked her up then left her on her own with a baby that apparently every evil alien wanted dead. He had shown up later acting like nothing about their meeting mattered and now he was taking her away from everything she had ever known.

Another of the Tardis crew walked out, taking the letters to drop off in the mail box outside her apartment building. They didn't even trust her to not bolt with the baby. So she looked around the apartment.

The Tardis had taken them back in time to about an hour after she and River Song had teleported to London. Back when the Weeping Angels were a threat to her life. She looked outside, spotting a Weeping Angel standing on a building nearby watching her. She held up her son then gave the statue a thumbs-up. They dare not attack with Time Lords nearby who could make them pay for any harm that came to the baby. So she knew that she would be safe from now on. But the price was high for her safety. The Curator had said that even if she stayed here without the baby, (Which was absolutely NOT an option) that the many enemies would use her against her son as he got older. Or they might just outright kill her. So she had to come with him. The Curator took her bag into the Tardis and she took one last look around the apartment. Lilith was now regretting a number of things.

She had lost her only chance to reconcile with her brother. Never would she ever put her papers into her job, give them the two week notice she would have loved to give. Lilith's entire life was now over as she held her five day old baby boy. She walked over to the nightstand next to her bed, picking up the picture of her family.

The picture was of her great grandmother Nancy, whom had lived to a ripe old age. Then there was her son, Lilith's grandfather Jamie. Her grandfather and great grandmother were both from London. They'd even lived through the London blitz. Then there was Lilith's mother Clara Oswald. A lovely woman who was currently living with her husband in southern California. And finally there was baby Lilith. Lilith had naturally been given her father's last name though they had yet to be married.

With no one in the room Lilith took a risk. She picked up her cellphone, the Tardis door slamming shut with a resounding click. She heard another click meaning the Tardis had locked and that sound always made the baby give a bubbling laugh. "That thing always seems to know what I want."

So she dialed the number for her mother's house. She heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Lilith, it's good to hear from you. I haven't seen you in months. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright mom it's just… um… you're a grandmother."

"Now what did you say darling?"

"I had a baby. He is your grandson."

Lilith heard a squeal on the other end from an excited new grandparent. "Oh my dear that is wonderful news! How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant last time I saw you dear? You weren't showing yet."

"It was sort of a surprise. I mean to me. You know that TV show where the mothers don't know they are pregnant? Yeah I uh didn't really know…" Lilith hated to say such a lie.

"So when are you going to bring our grandson around? We can arrange to come up to see you if you want."

Lilith hiccupped, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry. You see… the father sort of… well I'm involved with some things I can't tell you about. And I have to go away… you won't hear from me again."

There was silence on the other end before her mother got serious, "What is it? What's happening? Don't you go anywhere we are coming to get you!"

"Mom, don't. Please can we just talk for a moment? I don't have long. I just wanted to say I love you. And I'm going to miss you."

The baby started to whine, giving bubbly cooing noises to try and get mom's attention. Then her mother spoke to her.

"Run. Run you clever girl. And remember." Then she hung up.

Lilith looked to her iPhone, crying now. But she had a mission. She quickly grabbed her baby, rushing for the door. But then the Tardis door swung open. The Curator and three other Time Lords rushed out, grabbing Lilith.

"No! No I won't go! You won't make me! Let me go! Let me go!" The Curator grabbed the baby, motioning. "Get her inside quickly before she does something drastic." His face was hard but he didn't want to do this. He was forcing her to give up her home, her family, and he felt so utterly selfish.

Lilith screamed as she was dragged into the Tardis. They held her as she was kicking and screaming until they could lock her in a room. A few minutes later, once the other mail bound Time Lord returned Lilith heard the engines going. And then she knew without a doubt that she would never see her home ever again.

Lilith slid to the floor as she leaned against the door, crying for hours as she felt so broken. Her mother's words had been so resounding, as if she was speaking to Lilith on a level that Lilith had seen only a couple times. Her mother had a few times said strange things, though never recalled them after. It was as if she was steering Lilith toward something that was important.

Lilith fell asleep on the Tardis floor, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Once the crying had stopped, the Curator walked into the room to find Lilith sleeping on the floor. He carried her to the bedroom. The baby had cried himself to sleep as well. The Curator had to listen to his son shout in Baby a number of expletives for what he'd done to mommy. The Curator tried to explain everything but no baby wanted to think about things logically. He just swore vengeance and to bring mommy back as soon as he learned how to drive. Good lord the Curator prayed his son didn't ever remember his promising threat.

The Curator laid her down in the bed, using a wash cloth to wipe away the salt on her face from dried up tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me Lilith. I never wanted to hurt you like this." He pulled a blanket over her and left her to sleep. They had already landed in the museum, and were currently relocating the Tardis which had taken the typical shape. It looked now like a tall round cylinder. They had antigravs on the Tardis, making it float just enough to move it into position. Tardis type 41 on one side, and Tardis type 39 on the other. Once the Tardis was in place, they set it back down. "Alright, this is perfect. The chameleon circuit is alright and we won't bother to speak about the Helmic Regulator." He grinned, so happy with the machine. It was a lovely addition to their collection.

He walked inside, moving toward her room. He found Lilith awake and burping the baby. He cleared his throat and she shot him a glare. "I suppose we've arrived then?" She got up, "Get my bags." She walked out of the room. The Curator sighed, wondering if he would now be spending the next hundred and sixty years being ordered around by a bitter woman. He picked up her bags, following her out.

Lilith stepped out of the Tardis, looking around the rather plain looking museum. Everything was categorized, labelled, and the walls were lacking very much in style. Though she saw more of that writing on the walls which she had come to learn was Galifreyan. She was determined to learn how to read it, as well as learning the language without that translator in her head. She turned to look at him, "Architecture is a bit… clinical isn't it?" This made the Curator's lips twitch a bit like he might smile. "I've been trying to convince the council for ages to let me redecorate. I promise most buildings aren't this plain. It's an old building." He led her through the museum which seemed primarily to have explanations about time travel. "So you run a museum on time travel?" The Curator nodded, "I worked over the last seven decades compositing this museum. It's something of a legacy for me. We've been asking others to donate their old Tardis's so we could repair them and put them on display. That is how I ended up on Earth. The Tardis you rode in kept taking us there for some reason." He shook his head at that then led her outside. She walked out on to a large bridge, gasping as she looked up into the sky. It was a burnt orange, like one massive sunset stretched across the entire sky. Her eyes moved to the twin suns, jaw gaping. "How long are the days here?" The Curator looked to her, "About 28 hours. The smaller sun sets two hours after the larger one. Twin stars, isn't it lovely?"

Lilith looked to him, "I think the largest planet in my solar system was supposed to have the potential of becoming a twin to the sun if it had been a bit bigger."

The Curator was pleased with the bit of knowledge she stated, "Yes it would have been. Many stars have a twin."

He led her along the bridge. She looked down to see a vast pit. The building they had left was so tall, far larger than any skyscraper she had ever seen. She couldn't see down to the bottom. She leaned over the rail to see many other bridges between the buildings. "What is at the bottom?" The Curator walked back to her. "That would be a large series of support structures for these buildings, as well as the shield generators. There are over 400 sky trenches above us." She looked up, seeing the bubble that surrounded them. Well she didn't so much see it as notice the odd warping to her vision. "What are they for? Why do you have them?" The Curator shook his head, "We are a peaceful people. We do not cause war. But we have had reason to go to war, and we have had to defend ourselves from war. It is simply a defense put in place. In the event of an attack, which I again say is a rarity, the bulk of our people can flee from the residential area to hide within the sky trench."

Lilith followed him out to what she could only assume was a viewing platform. It was white with something like white marble stone. There were some beautiful plants in a variety of colors. But the Curator said, "This way. The view from here is stunning." He led her toward the edge, and as she stepped, she could only gasp. "Oh my…" She stared out at a vast field of deep red. And beyond that was a forest of silver trees that shone orange right at this time of the day. The mountains were topped with snow right now, and they looked just as orange thanks to the silver trees growing all over the mountain. Lilith stared in absolute awe of this place. "This is… oh my…. Curator it's…" She stared in utter fascination at the vast expanse of alien land. She turned to look behind her, seeing the sheer size of the city around her. "Curator how big is this place?" The Curator grinned at her, "We've packed billions of miles into a small area to preserve nature. This city is thirteen square miles large. But Time lord science is bigger on the inside. Every building here holds vast quantities of space on the inside. This is Arcadia, Galifrey's second city. By that I mean it is the second city ever built after a certain period of our history. Turn around. Now look out that direction." He pointed until she spotted a house far away amongst the countryside.

"That is my manor. Our son will grow up on the fields and in the forest, while he attends the academy. He will become a lord of time. And when he graduates from school he will choose a title. Every title is a reflection of who we are. I chose to be called Curator because I wished nothing more than to spend my life preserving our history."

Lilith smiled to herself. She already knew what her son's title would be. She just had to be careful. From what she already understood about time, her knowledge of the future meant that she could accidentally change it. She looked down at her son, hoping to see him become as great as she saw.

Boots on the stone announced the approach of half a dozen men. Lilith turned and felt a strong urge to mock the ridiculous clothing these men wore. But she resisted the urge. The Curator turned to them, "Did you want something?"

One of these men said, "Curator, you and the human are required in front of the council."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Galifrey, Arcadia

Lilith pondered whether she would ever get used to such magnificence. And it seemed that they never would. Because now they floated along on a platform with what appeared to be a glass dome covering it. The platform had chairs so people could sit while the platform moved of its own volition toward their destination. She felt a gentle hum under her feet as she leaned against the glass, staring at all the amazing buildings. She was sure each one was bigger on the inside and full of wonders and purpose. The outsides shone with reflective surfaces, making them just as golden thanks to the sunlight. How it all made her head spin. The curator was talking but she could barely hear him as she eyed the buildings. Finally she heard something of interest, "Hmmm? Come again?" The Curator smiled and pointed, "See that one there? That building is the primary school. Our son will start attending once he is three. They will teach him how to read and write and as many languages as they can. They also teach basic mathematics, art, science, history. This is where he will attend until he is eight years old. Then I will enroll him in the Academy. That is where all Time Lords of high station attend. He will learn everything else there."

Lilith frowned, "It sounds like your society has a large difference between the classes."

The Curator raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that she would give such a clever statement. "Societies can be utopian without being absolutely perfect. But yes, you could say there is a large gap. How can you guess so well?"

Lilith shrugged and said, "It all starts with the education. If you have one school for the rich and one for the poor then clearly the society makes a massive distinction between the upper class, lower class, and middle class. And stop giving me that look; I am not some street urchin. While class distinction does exist in America, we are all entitled to a college education."

The Curator was staring at her with a new appreciation. Apparently she was a clever girl. That suited her just fine because she knew he wouldn't go around thinking he was the bigger contributor to their son's upbringing.

The conversation ended there because the platform had landed on a large platform. It was nicely decorated with a small well cultivated garden, but her eyes were on this building. It was the biggest building in the entire city. She was certain of that. She took her son from The Curator. "You guys certainly like your style."

Again the Curator gave her a raised eyebrow. She looked to him and decided to elaborate. "I mean you all got that tech that makes your buildings bigger on the inside. But you still choose to have massive buildings instead of stuffing the extra space into shacks." The Curator nodded, liking her more and more for her wit. They headed through lovely double doors that opened automatically. The inside had a lobby of sorts. With many people dressed for work. But judging by what the Curator wore in comparison to others, Lilith could guess the big collars and funny head caps meant he was a man of station. A lot of the people here wore very elaborate lovely robes but no caps or collars. She looked to the Curator and said, "What is up with the politicians wearing funny clothes while the normal people wear nicer stuff?" The Curator chuckled a bit and headed for an elevator. But a woman rushed over, "Hello. I am your host. I was ordered to bring you both up to the council." She gave a slight bow of the head. Then she joined them in the elevator.

"I am told to bring you miss to the waiting room while the Curator speaks to the council."

Lilith raised her head and said, "I will be staying with the Curator."

"But miss…"

"Nope, I'm not separating from the only man that is looking out for my well-being."

"But the law says-"

"I don't care. I'm sticking with him. I doubt there is any time lord law that bosses around humans since humans aren't even allowed here."

The Curator watched with glittering eyes. The woman turned to him, "Sir…"

The Curator shrugged and said, "Do you really want to see how she is like when she doesn't get what she wants?"

The woman looked deflated at that. They arrived on their floor and Lilith walked with the Curator.

Lilith had changed quite a bit since last the Curator met her. When he got her pregnant she had seemed flirty, busy, but this bossy attitude was new. At least it was new to him. It pleased him to know she would be looking out for herself as much as she could. "Time with that River Song woman really made an impact."

Lilith looked to him, "Actually it's something my mom said when I called her right before we came here. Most people don't understand what she means by what she said. Because when she says it to me, it has a whole other meaning. She said 'Run. Run you clever girl, and remember.' What that means is that I need to take charge of my life with my wit and to remember always why I am doing this. I am doing it for the baby. I'm not going to let time lords push me around. I'm stuck here and there is nothing I can do about that. But I'm not going to let others decide how my life will be run here."

Lilith looked to the Curator. But she could not read that look in his eyes. He was deep in thought on what she said, that was all she knew.

As they reached the doors to the council room, a man walked out. "Ah good, you are here. I am your lawyer, The Crusader."

Lilith blinked, "Crusader as in uh… what?"

He grinned at her, "The Crusader for justice. I handle the cases where the client might be completely overridden by the council. Mostly cases involving children. But you are a unique case as well Miss Lilith. Luckily this isn't the entire hundred-fifty members of the council. This is just the top brass. And this is your son?"

Lilith nodded and smiled to the man. She liked him.

"So I take it you didn't like the arrangements to wait in another room either? Good. The council has no right to force you to stay outside when they are deciding your future. All I ask is you remain quiet and only address me when you've got questions. Basically it's the same as any American courtroom." Lilith nodded, she could understand that. They all walked into the courtroom. It was a small room, somewhat cozy, with a row of seats where about twelve people already sat. Across from them was a table where the Crusader pulled out a seat for Lilith, and then sat in his own seat. The Curator walked over to a seat that was undoubtedly meant for a witness or the accused as was this case.

The council eyed Lilith before one said, "Lord Crusader we gave express instructions."

The Crusader stood and said, "Yes of course Lord President. But article seventeen section C gives her the right to sit here and be witness to proceedings involving her future. And being that we are going to judge her under Timelord law, we must respect her rights under the law as well." The council members nodded and the Lord President said, "Very well then."

A female on the council turned to The Curator. "Lord Curator, you are accused of direct interference with the human beings of the planet Sol 3, otherwise known as Earth, and the mixing of genetics to produce an inferior offspring. The decision to send the human back to Earth with her memories has already been decided. As for your punishment, you shall be stripped of your title and all your lands barring what small home you will need to survive."

The Crusader cleared his throat to cover the noise of protest that came from Lilith. The council looked to him, "Lord Crusader, you have something to add?"

The Crusader nodded, standing. "I have come across evidence that would dispute your ruling. Under article one thousand three hundred and ninety-seven of code billion to the third power, any evidence may be presented after a ruling but before sentencing has been finalized."

He turned, and a hologram came up. It showed what Lilith would guess was a Time Lord's DNA strand. It resembled one but was very different from a human's.

The Crusader then said, "This here is the DNA taken from the child of Lord Curator and Miss Lilith Ebony Kate Walker. As you can see her son is completely Time lord. He has gained certain traits from his mother but rather than having human DNA, his regeneration energy has integrated her traits into existing DNA. He is related to her but the baby is not human. This baby is a pure time lord." He waved a hand and the hologram changed to an image of the brain. "This is the baby's brain. The part of the brain that represents violence inside a human is not active. This child has no instinctual need to resort to violence. The child is also far more developed than any Time Lord brain ever seen at his specific age. This baby I would wager will be among the top geniuses of our planet when he finishes his time at the academy. In short, the child produced from this mix is going to be far more than any time lord could ever imagine." He changed to scans of the entire body. "Bone structure is completely healthy, the regeneration cycles are normal, his sense of smell, hearing, and taste is just as good as any time lord. His sense of eyesight-"

"Yes Lord Crusader. I believe you have made your point. With this new evidence the council must reconsider its verdict based on the genetics of the child as to his placement as being human or Time lord. But our ruling concerning the mother must stand."

The Crusader held up a hand and said, "I also have plenty of evidence to dispute this as well. Studies that will show proof of how important it is to have a mother present in a Time Lord's life. As it is mother and child have already bonded. To separate them after bonding would cause irreparable damage to both mother and child. Even erasing her memory would still leave this human with maternal instincts that would cause a spiraling depression. In short, to put her back on earth with no memory of her child would be direct interference with a human life. The council would be in violation with its own law."

The council woman eyed him, "Need we really worry about the life of a single human?"

"Must I remind you council woman, of the damage caused by one Adolph Hitler after he was abducted by the Chivaldi Rafrudux for study? His return to Earth with no memories of the incident meant the death of countless people. The Chivaldi Rafrudux did not suspect the damage they would cause with only a single human life. And need I remind us all of the laws of time? One human can make the biggest difference."

The council was quiet during this argument. They looked among each other. "The council must discuss the findings made here today. Lord Curator, you have not spoken."

The Lord Curator stiffened, "The mistake I made deserves punishment. I am not denying that fact. I broke several laws. However, I do not think that neither Lilith nor the baby should be punished for my actions. She broke no human laws and she cannot be held by Time lord law for her actions. She has already chosen to give up her life on Earth to raise a child that will in a matter of a few years be far beyond her intelligence. She has fought against many races who seek the secrets of Time Lords by trying to harm the baby. She has fought this far for the sake of our son. And I believe that she will be as good a mother to our child as any Time Lady. And better in comparison to many cases."

The council woman speaking eyed Lilith for a moment. She looked the woman directly in the eyes, wishing she could speak. She finally stood. "I mean no disrespect but may I speak for myself in this matter?"

The council woman then said, "You may. The floor recognizes the human being named Lilith of the planet Sol 3, also known as Earth."

Lilith held her baby as she looked to them. "In the past few months I have had my fair share of surprises. I met an alien that I didn't know was an alien. I became pregnant by that alien. Then I watched him vanish into thin air inside a time machine. In the short time from then to his birth, I have been fighting to stay alive for this baby. And now I fight for the right to be his mother. I can't pretend to understand all the intricate reasons why my presence here is not tolerated. All I can really do is beg you to let me stay. I am resigned to living on a planet that I never knew existed, and I know I will never see my home planet ever again. Please, do not make the decision for me. I love my baby with all my heart and wish to see him grow up into a fine young man who will impress you all with what he can do. Please, I'm sure that at least some of you have been mothers or fathers. I can see it in your eyes. Just, give me the chance to be happy with my baby. Give me the chance to prove you would not regret the decision to let me stay. Thank you for letting me speak."

Lilith sat back down. The Lord President was the one to speak. "I believe we have heard all we need to hear to make a decision. I move for a vote and judgment. I suggest both parents be grounded to Galifrey. This will be punishment for Lord Curator's actions, and as stipulation for the human Lilith remaining a parent to the child."

"All in favor for this judgment?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Not sure if I should have split this into two chapters but I felt like it all belonged in one chapter. So please do let me know what you think on how large this is. **

Chapter 8

Galifrey, Arcadia, Primary school

"Mommy!" Lilith's son rushed off the chair, barreling into his mom. At four years old her lovely little boy had a full head of hair and a number of bruises all over his face. Lilith squatted down, looking to his bruises. She frowned at the sight of them. But never did she let herself get angry in front of her son. He needed a steady home environment. Especially today since the school had called her to come in and pick up her boy during lunch. They stood in the office, where a couple sick children sat letting remedies take effect, and there was another boy arms crossed glaring at Lilith's son.

"Son what happened to you?" But he didn't get a chance to answer before the headmaster poked his head out of his off.

"Ah good, Lord Curator, Miss Walker you are here. Please step into my office." He left the door open for Lilith and the Curator to enter.

Lilith walked into a cozy setting. There was a bowl of sweet treats for the children who had to come here for one reason or other. The Curator followed behind her and shut the door. Lilith didn't see eye to eye with the headmaster about the upbringing of her son. The headmaster had callously suggested that she homeschool the boy. Lilith sat down in a chair on one side of the desk while her son waited outside. The Curator took the second chair. "You son was involved with a fight with the boy Koschei." That name was familiar but Lilith could not think of why. The headmaster continued, "As you can see your son is very disruptive. He has been involved with numerous fights with Koschei. Though, it has never gotten this bad before."

Lilith finally spoke up, "My son wouldn't harm a fly. Do you have a recording of the incident? You do record everything on these school grounds after all. My boy keeps to himself thanks to all of the extensive rules you stick close to every time he is involved."

The headmaster looked flustered, "He uh…. The recorder in the cafeteria was under maintenance…" Then the headmaster turned to the Curator, physically turning his whole body as if to shut Lilith out of the conversation. "Witnesses say that your son started the fight with some cruel jabs and the two got into a fist fight.

Lilith stood, not about to be ignored, "Being that the boy Koschei has no bruises and my son is covered with them, I suspect that this boy started the fight. My son has no bruising on his knuckles which tells me logically that he didn't even fight back. So clearly he is not the disruptive child. Until you can provide proof that my son caused this fight in any way, you will not punish him."

The headmaster stood, face turning bright red. "A silly human would dare to tell me how to run my school?" The Curator stood as well, but said nothing. Any slur made against Lilith was war. And so he would just watch the show.

Lilith walked calmly around the desk to stand toe to toe with this Time lord. "This silly human knows her rights under the school rules. Suspend my son, take any action against him, and I will have you fired faster than you can spell my son's name. You will rue the day you cross this mama human. Now… is that the video?"

Lilith pointed to a monitor showing a still image of her son sitting at his table. She pressed the screen and image began to play.

_Her son was sitting quietly eating his lunch reading an advanced physics book, when Koschei walked over, knocking her boy's book out of his hands. "Look it's the human. Hello human." Her son looked up at Koschei then kneeled down to grab his book. Koschei shoved him out of his chair onto the ground. "You're pathetic. I bet you only have one heart! Your mum is pathetic too." _

_Her son turned, standing up. "Well at least my mum is always there for me and my dad doesn't send me to school without hugging me!" _

_Koschei punched Lilith's son in the face. _

Lilith saw as her son curled into a ball while being kicked repeatedly. She turned off the video. "I want that boy Koschei punished. Use a constructive punishment involving cleaning. Suspension will only teach him that he gets a vacation when he beats a kid up. Don't punish him and I will take you to the school board for misconduct." Lilith looked at the headmaster, stiff and unyielding as ever. She had to be tough on this. The headmaster was livid but Lilith saw the truth in his eyes, grinning at him. She had won. "Good. Don't bother going over my head to his father because he will send you straight back to me. I will not tolerate you trying to belittle my son's education for any reason." Lilith walked toward the door. She stopped at the door and turned to the headmaster. "You started this. The day I brought my son in for school when you suggested I homeschool him, you began this feud."

The Curator smirked, turning to follow after Lilith. The headmaster said angrily, "You would really let Lilith wear the pants in the family? Where is your pride?" The Curator turned, smirking. "If it had been up to you, my son would be at home learning from instant downloads and a tutor. If it was up to me, my boy would have fought back and beaten up that Koschei. I leave these decisions to Lilith because she protects his interests with all of her soul. Don't call my office again when our son is in trouble. Lilith handles everything because she won't let an over inflated headmaster push her around. I want a copy of that video sent to my lawyer in the next ten minutes." The Curator stepped out of the office.

Lilith was already kneeling in front of her little boy looking at his bloodied face. "You poor thing, but you'll heal up quick."

The Curator eyed Koschei. The boy was staring very intently at the wall, avoiding connecting eyes with the family as they passed. Once they got out of the building the Curator said, "That is the Lord President's son. He is a brilliant boy but I know that the President is hardly ever home. And the mother has a busy job with three other children."

Lilith thought about what the Curator said. So this was an angry lonely little boy taking out his anger on the one person he knew would not fight back. Lilith looked to her son as he sat in the vehicle on their way home. The Curator would drop them off and return back to work. So Lilith decided to do something special with her son, "How about we go on a picnic? We can pack some sandwiches and smoothies. What do you say?"

Her son looked up at her, "I'm not in trouble?" Lilith smiled to her son. He was always so sweet, and so many times he expected punishment for getting into trouble even when it wasn't his fault. She hoped to see him grown into a self-assured young man. But in the end it would simply make her happy to see him make some friends. Her son had no friends at all. None of the other children would play with him. When he was a baby the Curator could arrange play dates with other children in the family. But eventually even there the friendships were poisoned by what the parents would see. They saw an abnormally intelligent child with a human for a mother. For the past few years Lilith had been dealing with hostile parents.

Lilith had tried to start up a small art class, purely to give the children something fun to do. She wanted a babysitting gig, thinking the parents might enjoy having a real mother handle their children while they were working. She had three other children at first. Until the parents found out she was teaching them about human art.

Lilith was slowly learning about Time lord art. But it had not been fast enough before the parents yanked their kids out of the class. Lilith then dealt with that hideous headmaster constantly suggesting that their son didn't belong in public primary school. When he was disruptive in class Lilith asked him to be put in a higher class because of how much smarter he was compared to the other children. The headmaster fought tooth and nail to get her son expelled or transferred. Thank goodness the Crusader liked her. He was more than happy to come in and dish out his law book savvy in the name of a child's education.

Lilith couldn't take her son to the museum without getting looks. The boy had absolutely no friends. Her lonely little boy dealt with such horrible things. Again and again Lilith argued he might be better off living on Earth where she could enroll him into a school. The Curator could teach him about Time lord things and he could make friends with humans who would not know he wasn't. But of course that argument was pointless. She was trapped on this planet. Lilith did her best not to talk about these things around her son. She just smiled and was a mommy. They were approaching the Manor. It looked like a two story building on the outside, a nice brilliant blue color with white trim. But naturally on the inside it was fifteen stories. Most rooms with a window were artificial windows. They seemed real when they were looked at but when touched it was obvious they were just holograms projected onto glass.

Lilith didn't mind at all. She just ensured she had a real window in her bedroom. She and the Curator had a friendly relationship. But he had been talking about getting married to a lovely woman who worked in his museum. But Lilith always asked him why when he didn't love her. The Curator always was amused by the human notion to marry for love. It was rarely the way of things in the world of lord and lady Time Lords. Lilith was a bit hurt that he didn't even consider her. She took care of both of them, acting like the house wife with no thanks from the Curator. He only showed appreciation around their son to teach the boy how to treat ladies. Whenever the Curator had a long day at the museum she would have clothes ready, food, everything he needed. She even had an education bot teaching her how to cook Time Lord dishes. Lilith looked out over the red grassy landscape that spread to the front of the manor. She ached to see green grass and a blue sky. Her heart wept for the loss of her own planet. It was amazing to realize how much she had taken her home for granted.

She prayed her son never knew the pain of losing his home.

But the Time Lords were exceptionally peaceful. They never had wars; they weren't even known to exist by many species. Her son would always be safe on this planet. Not even the animals ever went extinct.

Lilith turned as the Curator said, "When you get home you can use the medical kit in the bathroom to heal up his wounds." Lilith nodded a little. "Yes, but not until tonight." She turned to her son, seeing the crestfallen look on his face. "Son, don't think of me as cruel. I want you to know what pain feels like so you will always remember why you never want to cause others to feel it."

Her son nodded, closing his mouth. He trusted his mother's judgment. Lilith got an idea and grinned, "How about we go on a picnic? Today is a beautiful day."

Her son got excited at that. "Yay a picnic! Can I have a peanut butter and honey sandwich? Oh and some yummy fish fingers!"

Lilith laughed and said, "Yes and I will get my fries and burger."

Her son stuck out his tongue, "Yuck! I hate chips! They are too greasy and salty. Blech!"

Lilith had to laugh at that. When they came to a stop in front of the house her son went running to get everything they always took on their picnics. Lilith climbed out of her seat. The Curator never argued with Lilith when it came to the upbringing of their boy. There was no need when she always had things in hand. Plus arguing with such a strong willed woman was futile.

Within half an hour her son had a clean shirt and was trying very hard to carry the lunch basket all by himself. Finally Lilith offered just one hand to help him carry it along. "Where shall we go? Into the forest, or just out into one of the fields?"

Her son hopped up and down, "Fields! I want to see the sky today!"

They walked around to the front of the manor into the vast expanse of land the Curator owned. They soon found their favorite spot out here. It was a little hill that allowed them to see as far as the mountains, forests, and city allowed them to see. She flipped out the blanket, her son helping her lay it down. She then set up the four rocks to hold each corner of the blanket while her son laid out the food. Of course the basket was bigger on the inside. She sat down; making sure her dress was nice. Her son took a bite out of his sandwich, always heaped with way more peanut butter that should be allowed. The Time Lords apparently imported a few plants to carefully controlled areas of their planet to enjoy more unusual cuisine. It had pleased her to no end to find that they imported the peanut.

Her son finished his sandwich and Lilith wiped his mouth and hands. Then he lay on her lap as she munched on some fries. "Mommy, tell me about your home planet again."

Lilith grinned at him. "Well it isn't so different from Galifrey. And yet it's all different. The people work, come home, have families, have fun, all the things you find here. But unlike this world, humans know they can always improve. They are always reaching out trying to make things better, trying to improve themselves as well as others. This can sometimes be a bad thing like wars and famine and hate, but it can also be a wonderful thing. Friends, family, improving technology, space travel. Human beings will forever be trying to make their lives better, because never is it perfect. Like you son. You always try to make yourself better."

Her son smiled up at her, his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, loving how much he looked like his father. But with some underlying defiance that he had yet to utilize. "And you mommy. You always try to make things better."

Lilith's eyes softened as she gazed at her observant boy. "The grass is a green color. It's as green as the Banunga trees." It was a type of tree on another part of Galifrey that grew very rarely. In fact there were only five trees in all of Galifrey. "The trees of Earth have green leaves because it absorbs the light from the sun the best. The bark is brown in color. The cities sprawl out for miles and miles and miles. Because you have to imagine that they do not have the technology to make houses and buildings bigger on the inside. And on every continent there are a thousand million different civilizations. People, who speak all different languages, and believe all different customs and religions."

Her son blinked, "Doesn't that get confusing?"

Lilith chuckled at that, "Indeed it does all the time. But they manage to work together when they need to. As I said, there are still wars and famine. Earth can be a very hard world to live on." Lilith spent a long time just describing societies to him, the way people lived and ate, telling him every good thing and bad thing about humanity. Finally she finished by saying, "Don't forget this is your home planet too. You have two of them. You were born inside a Tardis on planet earth. Your mom is human and your father is a Time lord. You are a child of two different planets. So do not be afraid to one day go there and see your other home planet."

But by now her son was deep in concentration. So Lilith asked, "Penny for your thoughts son?"

Even though Galifrey had no monetary system by now her son had come to understand when she said things like that. "Koschei only hurts me because he wants to hurt his daddy."

"What makes you think that son?"

"Little, things tell me. His daddy doesn't hug him when he drops him off. And sometimes he comes to school and is lonely and quiet like me. He only gets mean when he is around the other boys. He just gets really angry."

"You're so smart and I think you are right about Koschei. He seems like he is in a very unhappy place that he has to beat up other people. I don't know what it is that makes him so violent but sometimes not being loved can do that to a person. You know how it feels when the anger at the injustice of it just builds and builds and builds until you explode." Yes her son understood the compulsion. He once threw his favorite toy at a wall when the Curator was unable to come home for days at a time. Her son had only his parents to love him, so going too long without it affected the boy in adverse ways. She knew that he should never be alone. He seemed so cold when he was alone for too long. Even after the Curator came back her son had given him the cold shoulder for days.

"So what should I do mommy? I want to help him."

Lilith loved her son. He was becoming such a wonderful caring child.

The next day she saw her son off at the school as always. She kneeled down adjusting his shirt. His face cleared of all bruises the night before. "Now remember what I said. Don't be afraid to just go right up to him and let him have it. You're not going to get in trouble and no matter what he says you're still going to have a good time." She kissed his cheek then he rushed off, backpack over one shoulder.

Mommy knew just the right thing to do. All though this new plan seemed scary to him. Was it really going to work? He'd tried to work up his courage to go up to Koschei and give it to him. But he was scared of the boy that beat him up yesterday. Koschei was popular today because of the fight. All the other boys were chatting with him and talking bad about him.

He just didn't understand why being human made his mommy a bad person. She was a good person that always made him happy. And she always taught him important things. His face had been sore all day yesterday. But in the end when she healed up his face he understood why mommy told him to never fight with the boys. There was always a solution that didn't involve violence. And he never wanted others to hurt because of him.

As lunch came around he sat in his usual seat, alone as always with his books and his lunch. Koschei was being watched by the adults to make sure he didn't fight again.

By the time he finished his lunch, he was strong enough. He got up, holding his book and walking across the cafeteria room. He had long determined strides as he approached Koschei. He reached into his jacket as Koschei stood. Then he pulled out an envelope, handing it to Koschei. Koschei took it, "What is this?"

"It's an invitation to my birthday party this weekend. You should come to it because my mommy always makes lots and food and we end up eating a big three layer cake for days."

Koschei frowned at him, looking down at the envelope. He then tossed it behind him, "Why would I want to come to your stupid party? Go away stupid head!"

Mommy had told him this might happen. So he turned and walked away without a word, not letting them see any response. He sat back at his table to read until the lunch bell. He watched the envelope on the floor get trampled a bunch before ending up in a corner.

Lilith looked to her son as she picked him up from school. The boy looked crestfallen as he approached. She kneeled down next to him, stroking his hair. "You can't help everyone sweetie. But you do need to know that you should try. Now turn that frown into a smile and let's go bake the cake!" She took his hand and pulled him to the transport. But she stopped, seeing the boy. She rushed over to him. "Koschei." He looked up and was instantly on the defensive. Lilith smiled as she said, "You know, it's a shame you aren't coming. I make the best food and there are lots of games. I bet you would have lots of fun if you came. Oh well, maybe next time? Listen Koschei, sometimes the only way to smile is to open your heart up to kindness." Koschei didn't say anything. But Lilith didn't mind. She moved to the boy and gave him a hug. Koschei was stiff and unyielding in her arms but she held him for a few moments. The she stood, "Bye Koschei." She then rushed away back to where her son stood.

When they got home Lilith soon got her son to forget how bummed he was as they baked together and prepared some of the ingredients used in cooking. The teaching bot corrected when they did something wrong. Funny enough it always went berserk when she made funny shapes with the foods. The Curator returned from work to find that Lilith had made dinner. He sat and ate with his son and Lilith. They talked about their days and once her son was working on his homework Lilith went into the city. She bought a special gift for Koschei. She had a feeling that boy was used to being ignored except when it was convenient for his parents. So Lilith picked him up a goodie bag. Lilith always remembered her own birthday parties. Her mother would pick up a large selection of cheap small toys to make into little goodie bags for the kids to take home. It always made them happy since most children were jealous of the birthday kid. Lilith came home with the small bag, setting it in with the other presents hidden away for their son.

The next day Lilith finished adding the icing to the cake as well as cooking everything else. The Curator took the day off just to be with his son. So he was in the family room setting up streamers and blowing special bubbles that would change into different animal shapes as they floated around. He set up a banner that said happy birthday. Lilith set six candles on the cake, so excited. The Curator walked in, looking to the cake. She smiled to him. "Can you believe it? Our son is six years old. How the time flies."

The Curator walked over, scooping a finger full of frosting into his mouth. She smacked his hand, "Hey! This has to be perfect for him. I mean its not like I get forever with him." Her face fell. Lilith was always reminded that her son would live centuries after her death.

The Curator spoke, "You are the most involved mother I have ever met. You participate in absolutely everything you can. You never let him be alone."

Lilith looked to him, her voice cracking as she said, "I want him to have a lot of good memories. I want him to look back on his childhood and never think for even a second that I didn't love him. I don't get as long with him as you do. I can share my entire life with him. But there will be so much of his life that he can't share with me. I want to make sure he looks back and never regrets even a single day." The Curator wrapped her in a hug, holding her without speaking a word. Lilith felt tears flow, knowing that the man that had been on that Tardis, had been so happy. That man on the Tardis had smiled to her and had such a sense of completeness. She didn't want to change his future. She wanted him to always say what he did that time. That he had only that single regret that she had been so short lived. She couldn't tell the Curator what she had seen. She could only cry with joy and sorrow all at once. "It's so hard sometimes, but I love him so much."

"I know Lilith. You see that which I would take for granted. I have so long with my son, and you so little. But you are the most wonderful mother I could ever ask for, and that he could ever need." The Curator looked down to her. She looked up, sniffing a bit. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Lilith kissed him back, closing her eyes. She had not been kissed in so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her waist. He was gentle and considerate of just how vulnerable she was. But she felt warmth spreading through her that she had not had in a while, moving more insistently as she kissed him.

The doorbell rang and Lilith cursed a little. She moved away, wiping her face before heading to the door. She opened it, and smiled at who she saw. "Hello Koschei, welcome to our house. I'm glad your parents let you come over." Koschei stood in the doorway holding a present wrapped up. He looked uncomfortable. Lilith then said, "Come in Koschei." He walked into the house and she shut the door behind him. She moved to an intercom on a wall. It had a more complicated name but just about with every machine in this world she simplified it to something she knew. Even though this machine was a fully functioning hologram she called it an intercom. "Son you have a surprise downstairs."

Koschei waited as Lilith's son came rushing through the house. When he saw Koschei his eyes lit up. "You came to my birthday party! No one has ever come before. Wow! Thank you for coming to my party Koschei we will have lots of fun. Mommy makes all kinds of games, so we will have fun aaaalllllllll day!"

Koschei smiled a little, holding out the present. "I got this for you. Um… it's not very good but I thought you'd like it."

Her son took it, "Mommy can I open it now please?" Lilith nodded, letting out a small laugh. Her son ripped apart the wrapping paper handing it to Lilith. Inside was an orb. It was a very basic toy, a clear orb with a planet inside slightly smaller and surrounded by water. It was a model of the planet Earth. "Oh wow. Its Earth mommy! He gave me Earth! Thank you Koschei this is so great! Someday I'm going to visit Earth with mommy. She says the grass is green and the sky is blue!"

Koschei's eyes went wide, "No way! That's so weird." He grinned, "I've never been to a birthday party before. I'm glad you like the present."

Lilith's son grabbed his arm suddenly and rushed to the family room. Lilith called out, "Have fun until lunch is ready. Then cake and ice cream, then presents!" She went to the kitchen, turning on the intercom so she could listen to the boys playing in there. It made her sad that Koschei never had a birthday party. Poor boy was really neglected. She worked on the food until she heard a crash. She looked up to see that her son had been pushed.

Koschei quickly said, "I'm sorry. I thought it'd be funny." Then he saw Miss Walker's face appear.

"Boys come into the kitchen."

Koschei and her son came in. She checked her boy and found he wasn't injured. She then looked to Koschei, "Does it feel good to push him?"

Koschei said in defense, "I said I was sorry!"

Lilith thought on this for a moment. Then she reached into the cabinet and pulled out a glass mug. She handed it to Koschei, "Throw it on the ground."

Koschei looked confused, staring up at her. Lilith nodded, "Go ahead. I won't be mad I promise." So he dropped it and the glass broke into several pieces. He laughed a little and smiled up at Lilith.

Lilith smiled back, "Did that feel good Koschei?"

"Yup!"

Lilith nodded, "No say sorry to the cup."

Koschei looked confused again. He looked down at the glass, "Sorry." He stared at all the broken pieces. Then he looked up at Miss Walker.

Lilith saw the look on his face, "Do you understand Koschei?"

Koschei nodded, "Yes, saying sorry doesn't fix it."

Lilith nodded, "Good. I'm glad you understand. Play nice or I may have to ask you to leave and I don't want to do that."

Koschei walked over to her son, "I'm really sorry. I won't do it again I promise."

Her son smiled back, "That's okay."

Lilith nodded, "Now both of you go play. I'll clean up."

Her son then said, "I'll meet you in a minute Koschei." Koschei nodded to him and left the room. Her son turned to her and said, "Mommy today is Koschei's birthday too. He told me that."

Lilith was surprised by this. "And he has never had a birthday party? Well today is a good day because I bought him something. Just don't say anything. He will unwrap it when you unwrap your presents."

Lilith's son rushed over and hugged her waist, "You're the best mommy in the whole world. Even to other people who aren't your sons!" He then rushed out of the room. Lilith felt her heart melt into a puddle at her feet as she cleaned up the mess on the floor. For hours they played games, ate the food as well as the huge cake, and the entire time her son was so excited about the present opening. Lilith and the Curator both were pleased with the turn of events. The Curator was simply stunned with how Lilith seemed to just know this boy needed love. In many ways he felt Lilith had wisdom not even the oldest Time Lords had.

Finally it was present time. Koschei happily helped drag in a red wagon full of gifts. He parked it right in front of Koschei who was sitting in daddy's chair because he wasn't allowed in it any other time of the year.

Lilith then walked over to Koschei and handed him the small bag of gifts. Koschei stared at it blankly, "What is this?"

Lilith smiled to the boy, "Well it's your birthday isn't it? You get presents too. I'm sorry they aren't as numerous as my son's but you should get something shouldn't you?"

Koschei took the bag, pulling out the various goodies. There was a couple pieces of candy, a straw that adds more fizz to a drink, a water pistol, a origami crane that began flying around the room, and a fob watch. He opened it, noting that it was a simple one that showed the time. Koschei was stunned for several moments, before he got up and rushed into Lilith in a tight hug. "I've never had a present before. Thank you Miss Walker."

Lilith smiled to the boy as she came down to hug him back, "Call me Lilith."

"Okay Miss Lilith."

Lilith laughed, hugging him tight before they turned to her son opening presents. The rest of the day the two played constantly. Lilith was so happy to see them together, fast friends. She cleaned up as she went with the Curator's help. But the suns were finally starting to set and the vehicle arrived to pick up Koschei. Koschei said his goodbyes to Lilith's son and Lilith walked him out to the vehicle. "I am glad you came Koschei."

Koschei looked up at her, "Can I come back tomorrow? Please?"

Lilith laughed, "Alright but bring your homework with you. I won't have your grades slipping because you had so much fun. Your parents might not let you come back. And have them give me a call some time." She kneeled down and hugged the boy again. He was stiff for only a second before melting into her arms like he belonged there. "Good night Koschei. I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the prevailing weeks Lilith watched the two boys, her son and Koschei, becoming the closest of friends. At first they were only secret friends. Koschei would bully him at school and then come over to play afterwards. But thankfully and blessedly Lilith's son would be patient and understanding, forgiving Koschei everytime he came over. He spent nearly every day there and a couple nights he called his father at work and asked to stay. The Curator spoke to the Lord President a few times. Apparently the man didn't have the same mistrust of a human caring for his son like other parents did. This of course overjoyed Lilith since it meant having more kids to handle.

Lilith uncovered an issue as they went. Koschei would fight at school constantly. He eventually became her son's friend in public, fighting his friends to keep them off his best friend's back. But it troubled Lilith that Koschei was disruptive in class, fighting with other kids, and in general just being badly behaved. Right now she was tending to his black eye with a big slab of frozen meat, grossing out the Curator but Koschei didn't mind. It eased the pain. The Curator walked in with the medical kit, "Alright let's get rid of that nasty pain shall we?"

Lilith stood, narrowing her eyes at the Curator. "No. He will manage just fine for a few hours with a black eye."

"But Lilith-"

Lilith raised a hand, "I said no. Our son learns his lessons with pain and so shall Koschei." She turned to Koschei who was staring at her with evident confusion. She came down to eye level with him as he sat in a chair. "Koschei, I want you to remember this pain alright? How do you think that halfolist randorn baby felt when you were throwing it up and down?"

"Scared?"

"Yes. And I bet you made it sick too. This is why the momma attacked you. You should never be mean to animals Koschei. You're too good for that."

Koschei looked away, "I'm sorry Lilith. I was just playing."

Lilith pulled him into a hug. "Remember what I taught you Koschei. The apology can't heal broken bones, but not being mean in the first place will mean never having to apologize. I know you're a good kid Koschei, and I want you to see that for yourself. You need to know that on my planet, the animals are always afraid of humans. But on this world none of them are afraid of any of us because we don't give them any reason to be afraid. I don't want you to become a reason." Lilith watched him, running her hand over her hair. "We will heal your eye before school on Monday. I want you to deal with this and learn from it. Pain in small amounts can be a good teacher. Now go and get your homework. The new tutor will be here soon."

Koschei nodded, handing her the frozen meat before running off. She put the meat back into the freezer and turned to see the Curator smiling a little.

"What?"

The Curator shrugged, "I marvel at what a great mom you are even to kids that aren't yours."

Lilith walked over to a sink to wash her hands, "He practically lives here. I want him to remember one parent that is actually in his life." She fell quiet after that. The Curator gave a frown, concerned about the look on her face. She was thinking, something he had found over time to be a dangerous thing. So he was grateful when the doorbell rang. Lilith headed for the door, opening it to find a lovely woman she would say was Japanese if it weren't for the fact that Galifrey didn't have a japan. "You must be Anna. Welcome, the Curator says many good things. I am Lilith his live-in mistress."

The Curator gave a cough as Anna frowned at Lilith's joke for a moment. But then Anna laughed, realizing it indeed was a jest. She grinned, walking in and looking around. "Well he said your son is doing advanced algorithms past the point either of you are good at. And I love mathematics so I offered to help. Plus it gives me a chance to be around the Curator some more."

The Curator cleared his throat, "Anna, the boys are upstairs getting their homework ready if you're interested. I'm making snacks, would you like anything?"

Lilith grinned, "I make great smoothies. Would you like one?"

Anna looked confused, "Smoothie? Is that an Earth thing?"

"Yup, I was appalled when I found out that Time lords never do smoothies. So I had a machine specially made and I've been learning some good fruit recipes. They are very healthy." Lilith saw Anna looking quite intrigued and knew she had reeled the woman in.

"I'd love to try one. It sounds interesting whatever it is. I'll just go upstairs and get the boys started on their homework." Anna headed for the stairs.

The Curator called after her, "Second floor, two rights, one left, third door on the right in dark blue." Anna nodded to him and vanished up the steps.

Lilith wrangled the Curator into the kitchen to help her with smoothies. While he cut fruit and she dished out a frozen dish much akin to sherbet in flavor and make she spoke, "So that's Anna. She is very pretty Curator."

The Curator looked to her and said, "Thank you. Sorry for all those late nights away. But she truly is amazing and the time seems to just fly. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Lilith dumped chopped up fruits into one of the blenders for her son's favorite mix. She then finished mixing up the small portion of custard her son insisted on. Nothing satisfied that boy more than fish fingers for dinner with a heaping cup of custard flavored smoothie for dessert. Lilith thought it was foul but she didn't protest. "We have a good thing going Curator. We both work hard toward the wellbeing of our son and, so long as she doesn't mind me here, I think we will all get along." The Curator kept chopping up the fruit in silence. Lilith had been distressed when she discovered the Curator getting involved with another woman. But who was she kidding herself anyways? After five years living with the man, Lilith had realized that he had the same attitude toward her that everyone else did. She was just a human, not worth getting involved with.

Lilith understood the attitude even if she didn't like it. He couldn't get romantically involved because her lifespan was so much shorter than his. But it still hurt to know that she would go without that form of love. When all the smoothies were blended she brought up the tray. Her son hopped to his feet so excited, "Yes! Mommy makes good smoothies!" Lilith set down the cups.

Anna eyed the smoothie inside, picking it up and sipping. Her eyes widened, "This is good! Lilith these smoothies are incredible!"

Lilith sat down at the table, "I thought you'd like it. I gave you more of a tangy flavor. Curator says you like Gordoons. I personally couldn't touch that fruit for years after coming here because of the tentacles." Gordoons were a strange green fruit that was as sweet as honey with tentacles that burst into flower for the various insects and birds of Galifrey.

Anna laughed at that, sipping on the drink. Koschei was drinking his own favorite mix that Lilith liked to call the Suicide. It had every single fruit that they could use mixed into it. Lilith and the Curator watched the boys work on their homework. But after a while keeping Koschei engaged became difficult. The Curator was not good with patience so Lilith tried to help him. She could do well enough when teaching him the English language. Three days ago he had been furious when he heard Lilith's boy speaking English and didn't understand it. Lilith agreed to teach him how to speak English and promised both boys to teach them German since she was fluent in that. Her mother and father had insisted that she be bilingual even though America really didn't make them be. Sure people learned Spanish in America as part of their jobs, but few people even knew where countries were on an atlas.

Plus it had been useful that both Lilith and River Song knew German when they had teleported to Germany to avoid some killer robot after River. Lilith missed River Song. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to the woman before she had been whisked away into the Tardis to give birth to her son. River was a lovely woman to accompany on adventures with even if she was a psychopath. Truly Lilith couldn't hope for a better woman to be her son's wife. Did she ever get grandkids? If she did that would have been long after her death.

Once she was done with Koschei's English lesson he started watching as Anna tutored Lilith's son. He pointed out an answer, asking if that was the right one. Anna looked surprised and soon she had Koschei practicing the equation too. Lilith was just as surprised about this. Once her son was finished with his homework the boys rushed to play. Lilith put their backpacks on the hooks. She always made sure the boys remained organized. And since this was their weekend, Lilith always had them get their homework done first thing in the morning so that they could spend all weekend playing. She took the cups and went down to the kitchen. Anna and the Curator followed with their own cups and put them into the washer.

Anna finally broke the silence, "The boy Koschei, he seems to be very advanced. Has his father thought of putting him in more advanced classes?"

Lilith turned after putting in the last cup. "I wanted to discuss that with him but the Curator insists we shouldn't get involved. I think he's just afraid of how intimidating a silly little human like me could be." Lilith shot a glare at the Curator. "Back on earth sometimes children need more challenging work. And oftentimes genius children end up being criminals and making very little of their life because they weren't helped to advance their education. I think the reason Koschei has so many problems at school is because the material he's being taught is too easy."

The Curator held up his hands in self-defense, "Hey I just don't want to run the risk of the Lord President's wrath. Rassilon could cause many problems for us. And he no doubt doesn't want to deal with it right now while he is up to re-election."

Anna also shot him a glare. "You know what Curator? Then don't get involved. Anna, how about you and I join a coupe?" The Curator smacked his forehead, not liking the two women getting ready for war.

He left the room, "I'm not getting involved in this! You two can plot all you want. Don't count me in."

Lilith shouted after him, "Coward! Think of the children!" She laughed then turned to Anna, "I think he would do anything to make me into a quiet housepet. But I just can't do that. I have nothing except my son to concentrate on, and smoothie making of course. But that's it."

Anna gave Lilith a pitying look. "Well I happen to know where his campaign office is. I can take you there tomorrow. You've got a plan in case he doesn't prove cooperative?"

Lilith gave a truly wicked womanly grin. It was a grin that made Anna step back, looking nervous. "Oh yeah, I know just what I can say to that man to get what Koschei needs."

The next day Anna and Lilith walked into the Lord President's campaign building. He had hundreds of people that were working constantly to get that extra vote. Anna reached the lobby and was about to start up but Lilith said, "You go ahead and wait. I can do this." She moved to the receptionist. A woman who was the typical type, painting her nails while she was answering the holo-phones and continuously telling people to hold as she transferred them to other departments.

The receptionist looked up at Lilith, recognizing her instantly as the human she was. "Yes miss?"

Lilith was glad to see that the woman at least minded her manners. "Hello, I needed to speak to Lord Rassilon about his son."

"The Lord President is very busy. Perhaps you'd like to make an appoint-"

"It's very urgent miss…" Lilith read the nametag, "Diane, just tell her Miss Lilith Walker is here about his son."

"Miss-"

"I'm sure the Lord President would truly appreciate you making sure that urgent news regarding his son reached him straight away."

The receptionist Diane got the clue that Lilith was not going to take no for an answer. So she began making the calls until Lilith heard the Lord Rassilon speaking. "Lord President I apologise for disturbing you, but a Miss Walker is here about your son. She is asking to speak with you."

Lilith could hear his authoritative voice on the other end, "Send her up. I'll see her."

The receptionist hung up and said, "Head for the teleport. He will be on floor five hundred fifty-two."

Lilith skipped over to the teleport, humming. When the automated machine asked her where to go she happily said, "Floor five hundred fifty-two please." Teleports were strange to her. The world around her seemed to shimmer almost like looking through a warped mirror. Then the image changed to another room entirely full of people talking on little headsets and coordinating the campaign. This was the central hub. She stopped a man reading papers, "Excuse me, where is the Lord President's office?" The man pointed out where to go, too busy to even realize a human spoke to him. Lilith always got weird looks when she was out in public. After all, humans were not allowed on Galifrey as a rule. So Lilith was a bit infamous. She found her way to the office which looked smaller on the outside than it was inside. She knocked and saw through the glass walls as Rassilon waved her in. Part of his image was that he allowed his name to remain public even though he had a title. He said he wanted complete honesty with the public. Lilith couldn't help but to admire the president. He was a strong man with authority, plus from what she read he had achieved many amazing things for Galifrey in his time.

He motioned for her to sit as he continued to talk on a headset. She sat down and waited patiently for him to finish his call. When he finally hung up he looked to her, "I see the last five years have been good to you Miss Walker. You said something urgent was going on with my son?"

Lilith smiled to him, "Yes well he gets into quite a few fights. I was worried that it was a cry for attention but I've come to learn something else. He's a genius sir; with an IQ rivaling my son's which as you know is high. I think he needs-"

"As you know miss Walker my time is finite. If my son has done anything to cause problems with yours then just send him home to our nanny."

"No sir listen please, I want to help him."

"I can help me son. Now please just mind your own son, I will mind my own." Rassilon gave her a cold look. Lilith was too shocked to fight as a man came in to escort her out.

But Lilith stood, slamming her hand down on the table. "All I'm trying to do is get you to take an interest in your son. He is a genius and needs to be put in a higher level class-"

"I'm sure that all of our children seem like geniuses compared to a human Miss Walker, but my son is a normal boy. He will grow out of his fighting and will be just fine. I won't make him go into a special class just because you think he could use a heavier workload."

Lilith was flustered when he completely banished her notions. She stepped up toward the desk, "Now you listen here Ras-"

"No, you listen Miss Walker. If you continue to try and make my son into some case he isn't then I will be forced to remove him from your care. I do not wish to do that for the reason being that he is happy in your capable hands and his grades have improved in the short weeks you've cared for him. But if you do not drop this then I shall have no choice. So please leave."

Lilith felt her arm being grabbed but she yanked it away. "You see Rassilon, I know how important image is. And while I was trying to be civil and discuss Koschei's needs without bringing up your absence from his life, I can see you are not a reasonable man. So I will make a threat. Sign this paper allowing me to arrange him a higher class rate, or I will bring your campaign crashing down around your ears."

"Leave now. I will be sending a car to pick up my son. He is forbidden from seeing your son."

"I can bring your campaign down with a single word."

"Out-"

"No, not one word. Just six."

"Miss Lilith-"

"Six words."

"Get out!"

"Six." Lilith watched him as she rose up, turning for the door. "You have been given your warning." She set down the paper for him to sign on the table next to the door. He watched her go. Lilith walked to the teleport escorted by the young man in a suit. She stood on the teleport, looking to this man as he watched her. "What kind of father is he?"

Lilith returned home empty handed. She made dinner for her and the boys. Anna and the Curator were going out for dinner tonight. Lilith kept looking out the window toward the driveway periodically, waiting for the hammer stroke to fall. But the car never came. Anna came into the room, "Lilith have you seen the news?" She turned on the holo-screen that was set up in the kitchen. On the news was Rassilon in an interview from an hour ago.

"My son is quite well. I leave him in the hands of a very capable woman who only has his best interest at heart. Regretfully while my time out on the campaign trail has left it difficult to have personal time with my son, this woman ensures he-"

"But sir isn't it true there are rumors that you don't see him for weeks at a time?"

"Those findings are completely unfounded…" Rassilon struggled with the continued barrage of the news crews. Lilith eventually shut off the tv as there was an angry pounding on the front door. She walked to the door, opening it.

Papers were handed over by the same man in the suit she had seen earlier that day. "The Lord Rassilon leaves all decisions in your capable hands on the condition that you never again say six words." He smiled to her, looking rather impressed with the human woman. She smiled back to him and thanked him. She shut the door, looking to the Curator who was in his best clothes looking quite annoyed.

"Lilith you could have caused irreparable damage to his career. Are you proud of yourself?"

Lilith held up the signed papers to get Koschei into the more advanced classes with a bright grin on her face, "Yup!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Lilith put her son to bed she contemplated on tomorrow. Koschei and her son were both eight, and it was time to enter them into the Academy. This would be where they obtained their education and chose the titles to replace their names in life. That would be of course once they graduated. Tomorrow was a harrowing event that Lilith was completely against. When the Curator had told her about it he tried to downplay just how dangerous it was but Anna had insisted that he tell the truth. Lilith had thrown an absolute fit when she had come to understand the ritual performed with the children who entered the academy. The Untempered Schism was a gap in the fabric of reality. The Time Lords apparently thought it was a good idea to risk insanity in their children by bringing them to look in the Time Vortex itself. Though what exactly a time vortex was, completely escaped her understanding. She watched as Anna waddled into the room. Turned out that the same night that Lilith had ruined the Lord President's campaign, the Curator proposed to Anna. Truly Lilith had not realized that they had been so close. Lilith smiled, "You're smoothie is labelled darling. But you could always have asked me to bring it to you."

Anna smiled as she reached into the fridge. "Honestly this bed rest is killing me. The baby won't come for another four years and yet they insist on putting me on maternity leave so quickly. My baby boy is so big already and all he wants to do is sleep." She rubbed her belly, smiling happily as she sat down with her smoothie. She moaned happily, "You are such a blessing to have. The Curator really did miss his chance marrying me instead of you." She grinned to Lilith who smiled back. Lilith harbored no more ill will. She had been a bit sore but seeing Anna so happy made her not mind. Anna was a Time Lady with a rough past who worked her way up from the commoners to become high in station among her people even with both her parents dying in a Tardis accident.

Though something did bother her, "My boy grew in three months. Why is your baby taking so long?"

Anna smiled, "You were in danger. Time Lords grow faster when they sense their lives in danger. It's an ancient survival technique from our time as animals of the earth. We evolved quickly but it was still useful."

Lilith looked up as the Curator walked in, shirt a mess and hair askew. "Boys are in bed. Koschei snuck into our boy's bed. He likes his new room but isn't used to it." He looked at the dark angry look on Lilith's face. "Now Lilith-"

Lilith slammed down her plate, breaking it on the table. She stood, "We aren't putting the boys through that barbaric ritual. You will have to walk over my dead body! They could go mad, you said so yourself."

Anna was the one who spoke softly, "Lilith, you must understand it's rare for that sort of thing to happen. It's how our children become inspired to invent great things. Every son and daughter that attends the Academy goes through this trial. Its how we will continue to improve our people throughout history."

Lilith turned to the Curator, "You looked into the Untempered Schism? What did you see?"

The Curator fell silent. He looked slightly haunted, but he smiled. "I saw that I am only a shadow. That an even greater man will come beyond me, to remember our bloodline in a way that I never could imagine."

Lilith stared at him, shocked. "You saw that?"

The Curator looked to her, "Yes. Why do you think I didn't ask you more about the attacks you endured?"

Lilith sighed, sitting in the chair. The Curator pulled Anna to her feet and walked with her back to their bedroom for the night. Lilith was left sitting at the table staring at Anna's empty smoothie cup. He had seen their son in some form or another. So she knew now what she had to do to escape things. She remembered the last words her mother said to her.

_Run, run you clever girl, and remember._

Lilith came into her son's room, "Son wake up. Get out of bed. Grab a blanket quickly." She rushed into the other room, waking up Koschei. She walked Koschei back to her son's room. She knew where he belonged, where they both belonged. She had no doubt the two boys would go in that Tardis together with that girl Clara to see the world. That girl had been the spitting image of her mother at a younger age. Another mystery about this strange world that Lilith would never understand she suspected. Her son asked, "Mom what are we doing? It's really late."

He yawned but Lilith grabbed a blanket off the bed. "Come on sweetie, get your shoes on. We've got to go; I'm taking you to the museum." Lilith rushed out to the platform with both boys. Koschei was barely awake as he stumbled along to where the transport platform was. Lilith loaded both boys on with her and the machine was off, taking them obediently to the museum. Lilith had stolen the keys from the Curator so once they arrived she rushed both boys inside the building. "Type 40, type 40, type 40…" She rushed along a row of the funky canisters that were full of amazement and wonder, each and every one.

Lilith suddenly realized she had lost the grip on her son. Koschei turned as well, seeing his best friend moving to a door. Lilith looked up at the Galifreyan writing. She had a hard time grasping it but after a moment she asked, "Koschei what's that writing? I never could get numbers."

Koschei looked up, "Type 40."

But her son had already opened the door and walked in. Lilith followed him inside, looking at the familiar if a bit dusty console. The machine seemed to almost purr as the lights were dim. Lilith watched her son as he walked to the main console, touching it. The lights came up as the machine hummed to life, almost as if greeting them. Lilith smiled, realizing far more things than she truly needed to know. That was why this ship had always come to Earth. This was indeed the very same ship she had seen her son fly.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lilith looked to her son who stared up at the pillar, smiling at it. His eyes full of wonder and amazement. He turned to Koschei and his mother. "Mom isn't she so beautiful? I've never seen anything so amazing."

Lilith took her son's hand, "Just remember what you want son. Because one day you will get tired of following rules and you will take your life into your own hands. You must be ready to one day tell the world that you are done playing by their rules. One day you will shine brighter than any star in the sky." She looked to Koschei. "And you too Koschei. You will shine so bright and burn so hot. Both of you boys will make the entire universe marvel at your genius. Never forget to be absolutely magnificent." Both boys smiled sleepily at her. She found a bunk bed sort of just sitting just inside the hall.

Her son squealed, "A bed with a ladder! Bunk beds are so cool!"

Lilith turned hearing a phone ring. "Is that a phone? Get some sleep boys." She walked to the main console, hearing the phone ringing. She walked over and picked it up. "Curator I'm not letting you in and I'm not letting the boys go through that ritual. We will go to Earth and you won't ever bother us again because your stupid and I'm awesome and blah!"

"Ended well that argument."

"River! Oh god you have to help me. They want my son to see the Untempered Schism and go insane! What should I do?"

River laughed on the other end of the phone, "Oh my dear girl, you mustn't interfere in this. He has to see it, because this is a defining moment in his life."

"River, can you promise me that he will be alright? That he won't become some sort of madman?"

"Oh my dear, he has always been a madman. But I don't think that's from the Schism. Sweetie, you must not change this part of his future. The things he sees are things he must see. And If you get in the way you will change the man I love. So please Lilith, trust in the future, be his mother, and show him the future he must have."

Lilith watched the pillar, thinking on what she said. "River, where are you?"

"I actually just left you. You were in labor."

"You killed that woman."

"I did."

"I'm not sure what to think about that. She was going to do horrible things to my baby but you murdered her."

"Sorry Lilith, but I've got to go now. Got a date in Utah to get to so good luck."

Lilith heard the phone click. Darn that woman for not giving Lilith the chance to say goodbye yet again. Lilith sighed, hanging up the phone just as the Tardis door opened. The Curator frowned at her, "Lilith did you honestly think you could fly this thing?"

Lilith looked to him, smiling sadly. "Let us spend the night. You can take the boys in the morning to the thing." The Curator nodded, sighing. Lilith walked to the hallway and found a bed had set up right by the bunk beds. She climbed into the bed, covering up. The smooth humming of the Tardis lulled her to sleep. The Curator looked in on his son and Koschei. He watched them with happy eyes. Tomorrow they would face their destinies in front of the Untempered Schism. He knew Lilith was opposed to it but the Curator knew it would be alright for his son.

The next morning before sunrise the boys were dressed in traditional time lord clothing. Usually Lilith was against it but she knew if she protested then she wouldn't be able to come. They were led to the foot of mount Solace and Solitude, where stood a line of torches. Lilith didn't understand why they needed the torches. With how dry Galifrey was, they could easily cause a forest fire. Lilith missed oceans. Galifrey had very little surface water. There were no oceans but there was indeed miles and miles of underground rivers. Something about the compounds of Galifrey made the dirt lighter than the water, so the water didn't have too many surfaces they were on. It was hell on Lilith's skin, she had to moisturize every single day after she took her showers. The way water was used was always very strict as well since everything went through thorough filtration. Lilith had been immunized to most of the diseases and micro-organisms of the planet but there were still parasites in the water that could cause her issues. Lilith looked at the torches, stopping right at the entrance. She could see down the way that there was something there. It was round but covered with a sheet. Rassilon walked toward them, reaching Koschei. As a rule a parent had to walk the child to see the object. He gave Lilith a curt nod then said, "Koschei come along, its time." Koschei nodded, turning to look at Lilith.

"Will you stay?"

Lilith smiled, "I'll be right here waiting for both you boys." Koschei smiled to her, turning and walking with his father. When he tried to reach for his father's hand, Rassilon moved it away. Lilith wanted to run down the way and slap the man for his obvious rejection of his own son. But she waited, holding her son's hand. He looked up and smiled nervously at her. So she smiled back.

The Curator walked over. "Everything will be fine Lilith. I know it will be." He took his son's hand. "Come on son. It's time to go take a look into destiny."

Lilith's son took his father's hand. But he turned to look at his mother. "Mommy?" Even though he was eight years old, he still called her mommy when he was scared. "Will it be alright?"

Lilith kneeled down, taking his hands. "It will be son. I've seen enough in this world to know you will be just fine." She stroked his head, trying for a reassuring smile. When her son smiled back, she knew she nailed it. She stood up, "Now go with your father. I'll be right here. Be good for your dad or the Toclafane will get you."

Her son grinned, "Mom I'm too old to believe in the Toclafane anymore."

She watched as her son walked toward the covered object. She wanted to go with them but this was a Time Lord only sort of thing. So she simply watched as her son headed toward what she feared was his destiny.

The Curator walked closer to the line of children all waiting to be initiated. The Untempered Schism, the only place in all of time and space that wasn't completely joined. He'd explained it to Lilith as basically when a paper was folded at the corners and there was always at least one small gap where the pages could not join. It wasn't anything like that but the visual did seem to help her. But this indeed was the place in space and time where it did not join entirely. And from it, the Time Lords could do so very much. He watched many children step forward to see into the Untempered Schism. A few smiling as they looked to their mom or dad afterwards, but one boy started crying. The Curator felt his son grab his hand tighter, and then felt his other hand taken. The Curator looked down to see Koschei holding his hand. Rassilon barely seemed to notice. Koschei looked up at the Curator, fear evident on his young face. Eight years old and it was time for his turn. Koschei walked forward, his father right behind him. Naturally like all the adults, Rassilon avoided looking directly into the gap in reality. The Time Lords found it and made a special frame around it to make it easy to move. Then the Schism was brought to Galifrey for protection.

Koschei stared into the Schism, and the Curator watched. He felt his son hold onto his hand with both of his own. The Curator grabbed held him right, "It'll be alright son." He watched Koschei stare directly into the time vortex.

But the boy finally turned, looking to his father. "Can I go back to Lilith now?" Koschei didn't seem affected by what he saw though perhaps he was hiding it. Rassilon looked a little perplexed as did most the adults. They expected some sort of reaction but Koschei had looked at it as if it was simply a painting. Koschei turned and headed down toward where Lilith stood.

Lilith smiled, kneeling down to greet Koschei. "You alright Koschei? What did you see?"

Koschei shrugged, "I'm fine. I didn't see anything I just heard… drums. I'm alright."

The Curator looked to his son who looked a little braver now that Koschei had seen into the Vortex. "Alright son, it's your turn." He brought his son forward, keeping hold of his hand. His son kept his eyes tightly shut for a minute. "It's okay son. You can open your eyes. I'm right here and your mum is waiting."

He watched his son open his eyes, looking into the Time Vortex itself. He was quiet for the longest time as no one could really know what he was seeing. But the Curator felt his son's hand going clammy, his breath quickening. Then he watched as his son opened his mouth and let out an almighty wail. He turned, letting go of the Curator's hand and went running into the darkness. The Curator heard Lilith shouting after her son, her and Koschei running off.

Lilith called after her son, knowing he'd run so very far. "Koschei we need to find him!"

Koschei looked up at her, "Where could he have gone though?"

Lilith looked out over the fields as the smaller sun began to rise in the south. But she had an idea. She called a platform to them. Lilith and Koschei flew toward the city. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the family platform waiting at the museum. Lilith walked into the museum with Koschei, moving along until she found the type 40 tardis. She took the handle to open it but it was locked. She looked at the door, "Please let me in. He's scared and he needs his mother right now." She looked at the door and heard the lock come undone. The she pushed open the door.

Sitting underneath the main console as close as he could get was her son, crying and shaking. Lilith walked in, Koschei moving and sitting down. He stayed quiet as Lilith took her son into her arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Her son looked up at her, sniffling.

"I saw him."

"Who sweetheart?"

"Me." Her son lifted up his hands, putting them to her head. Lilith was then thrown into the vision that her son had seen in the Untempered Schism.

_"He's like fire, and ice, and rage." _

_A man in an old jacket stared out over the chaos and death. "No more." He turned toward his Tardis, the solitary friend he always had. _

_"He's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun."_

_A man in a dark leather jacket, "Rose just stop! Please you're going to burn!" He grabbed a lovely blonde's hand, "Run!" _

_"He's ancient and forever."_

_A man in a lovely suit with great hair gave a blissful smile. _A smile Lilith recognized as her own. This man had traits from his mother even years later. _The man looked to her, "Bad Wolf." _

_"He burns at the center of time."_

_A man in a bowtie adjusted it, smiling. "Never forget where you came from. Oh and bowties are cool. Hello, mother." _

_"And he can see the turn of the universe." _

_A man with a strange coat that was a patchwork of different colors looked toward Lilith, "Mother." _

_Her son in a lovely suit, aged and professional looking. He smiled, "I remember this moment from my vision. Hello mother." _

Lilith saw as countless men all stood watching her. So many remembering the exact moment when the vision saw them and they knew Lilith would see the vision. All of them speaking her name, speaking her title as they knew her. Until she realized she was standing in the Tardis and three men stood looking at her. The man in the bowtie, the man with lovely hair and his blue suit, and finally an older gentleman wearing a worn leather brown coat.

The man with the bowtie, her son, smiled to her.

_"Hello mother. We can't see you, but we remember this moment well. Right when we are about to do something so great." _

_The man in the suit said, "You gave me the courage. You gave me what I needed to do what had to be done. All of it. And you give me the courage to keep going through the good days and the bad days. Thank you mother." _

_The older gentleman simply smiled to her, "Come on boys, we've got a job to do. Goodbye mother, and thank you for giving us the love we always remember." _

Lilith watched the fires, the explosions, the smiles, the hugs, the entire of her son's life in a blink of an eye. He wouldn't even remember a portion of what he saw. But it gave him the overwhelming feeling that came throughout his life.

_"And… he's wonderful." _

Lilith hugged her son tight as she heard the thousands of companions he took, the millions of people he encountered, the billions of people he would save.

_"He is the Doctor."_


End file.
